Rise of Legends Book 2
by Dragon-Uprising
Summary: Takes place after Rise of Legends. The Grublins are mounting an offensive against the dragon kind. With their new leader, Lato, and his new Lieutenant, Flash, they start an all out war against the dragons. With Cynder dead Spyro is crushed, but he has to put his own feelings aside for the good of his race. Can Spyro control his emotions or will he transform into his own enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well its good to be back and with great news. I NO LONGER HAVE SCHOOL! Well onto more important matters. Here is the prologue it will be very short. (Kinda wanted to make the new story, but forgot you needed a chapter to create one). PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ RISE OF LEGENDS PLEASE DO SO OR THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!**

Spyro was sitting in his room looking out at the city of WarFang when he heard a knock at his door.

"Spyro, come one you need to leave your room." said a male voice.

Spyro has been in his room every since Cynder had died. He only left to get food and to talk to the Guardians.

"You need to let her go Spyro shes not coming back." the voice said again.

"Just leave me alone, Frost." Spyro demanded in a sad tone.

"Fine, but you can't stay in here forever Spyro." Frost said as he walked away.  
"Just watch me." Spyro said in an unhappy tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Well This is chapter 1 in RoL2 I hope you will enjoy and please give me some feed back by either reviewing or pming me.**

Mark, Frost, Spark, and Scorch all were sitting at a table while eating their breakfast.

"So Spyro still won't leave?" Spark asked.

"Yeah." Frost responded.

"He needs to let her go Cynder go she wouldn't want him to be moping around in his room all day." Mark said.

"Yeah." Frost replied.

"We should go talk to him and get him out." Scorch suggested.

"Yeah." Frost said.

"Um Frost you ok?" Mark asked as he looked at his brother and saw him staring at another table. When Mark looked over at that table he saw a lone Ice dragoness.

"Yeah I'm ok." Frost replied.

"Yeah sure you're fine." Mark said with a smile. "Why don't you go talk to her."

"Huh what?" Frost said looking at his brother.

"You were staring at her." Mark said as he pointed over to the dragoness.

"Was not." Frost said defensively.

"You were." Scorch said.

"She looks pretty you should go talk to her." Spark added.

"I think Spyro needs us." Frost said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Typical Frost. Too shy to admit anything." Mark said chuckling to himself.

P.O.V. Vexx…..

Vexx has been locked up for about 6 months hoping that someone would free him and get him out. Vexx has been tortured for information about WarFang such as defensive weak points or unguarded areas. Vexx never broke.

As Vexx looked down at his body he could see a number of open cuts and scars from the torturing. _Oh where are you guys._ Vexx thought to himself. _I need you._

He was interrupted when the door was opened and 3 Grublins grabbed him and dragged him into the torturing room. They threw him to the ground and put shackles made of convexity around his limbs immobilizing him.

"Now I will ask you again, Vexx, tell me what you know." Lato said.

"I wont tell you anything." Vexx declared.

Lato just sighed and waved his paw towards Vexx and the convexity restraints sent painful shocks through his body which caused Vexx to cry out in pain.

"Now I will give you one last chance. Tell em what you know!"

"Never!"

"Then so be it." Lato said as he pointed to a Grublin.

The Grublin drew its sword and slashed at Vexx's right flank and cut a deep gash into it. Vexx cried out again as his blood spilled onto the floor.

"Put him back in his cell." Lato said as he walked out of the room.

The Grublins picked Vexx up and dragged him back to his room where they again locked him up.  
_

P.O.V. Scorch…..

Mark, Frost, Spark, and Scorch were walking to Spyro's room to try and talk to him to get him outside to have some fun. When they arrived at his door instead of knocking they did the reasonable thing. They had Mark use his earth powers to have an earth spire shoot out from the floor and knock Spyro's door in.

"What in Ancestor's name are you doing!" Spyro yelled as he stood up in alarm.

"We are taking you to go have some fun, and to get your mind off of things." Spark said.

"No. I'm not going." Spyro said.

"Spyro, do you think this is what Cynder would want for you to be isolated in your room and stop talking to your friends." Mark said.

"She was out friend too. You aren't the only one that is hurt from her death." Frost added.

"Now come on, Spyro, please we miss you." Spark said.

Spyro considered their words for a moment. "Fine. I will go." Spyro said as he looked at the ground.

"Yes!" Spark, Mark, Frost, and Scorch said.

"I'm sorry guys." Spyro said.

"For what?" Scorch asked.

"For thinking that you weren't affected by Cynder's death, and for not hanging out with you all." Spyro said in a low tone.

"Its ok Spyro. You didn't know." Frost said.

"If Vexx were here he would find a way to cheer you up." Mark said sadly.

This comment made everyone quiet as they looked at the ground remembering their friend/brother.

"Lets just go have some fun." Frost said as he broke the ice.

"Yeah." Spyro said.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Scorch asked.

"How about we spar." Frost suggested.

"No." Spyro said.

"How about we play tag?" Spark said.

"Isn't that game for hatchlings?" Mark said.

"Yeah it is, but we need this to get our minds off of things." Spark said.

"She does have a point." Scorch said. "I'm in."

"Same." Frost said.

"Why not." Mark added.

Everyone just looked at Spyro who was still looking at the ground. He lifted his head up and said. "I'm in."

With that he lunged at Mark and tagged him saying, "You're it!"

Everyone just ran out of the room leaving Mark behind with a confused expression on his face. "Why did he go for me?" Mark said aloud.

_  
**Author's notes: Well here is chapter 1. I have opened up 2 polls for this story so i would like it if you went and checked them out. They will be up until June 18th so you better go vote. Well I have to say Vexx is a pretty strong SoB 6 months of torture wow. Oh and btw Lato is The Destroyer of Worlds real name. **

**Until Next Time!**

**CEYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Well… I still have a poll up please if you haven't go vote it will decide the story! It is on my profile! If my plan works this story will get a whole lot interesting.**

Frost was sneaking around the city of WarFang trying to hide from his younger brother Mark. _This game never changes_. Frost thought to himself. _Still scary as hell. You never know when you will get tagged or if the dragon is near you or even looking at you._

Frost turned a corner into a small public garden and started to walk around the edges to give him a better sense of security. Frost got distracted by the beauty of the garden. There were flowers of all different colors and sizes. The trees had blossoms on them which made them look amazing. Last there was a fountain in the middle that had a single spout that shot water up about 2 feet into the air. _Well that kinda ruins the view._ Frost thought as he looked at the pitiful fountain. _I would think it would be huge and magnificent. _Frost was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the dragon in front of him until it was too late.

When Frost turned his head to look in front of him he ran right into a dragon and knocked it down.

"Hey!" The dragon said obviously female.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Frost apologized while sticking his paw out to the other dragon to help her up. She accepted.

"Can't you see where you are walking!" She yelled obviously not happy that he ran into her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Frost said trying to calm her down.

This is when Frost realized that this was the same Ice dragoness from the Great Hall.

"Next time look where you are going." She said as she stormed off.

"Hey wait!" Frost shouted. "I didn't get your name!"

She stopped looked back at him and just stood there watching him.

This gave Frost enough time to get a good look of her.

She had light blue scales that were almost the color of the sky. Her underbelly was white while her wings were a mix between her normal scales and her underbelly. She had 4 horns on the side of her head one below the other (two on each side) that went backwards in a diagonal line. She had purple eyes and her tail blade was like a dagger.

Frost was mesmerized by her beauty, but he hid it well out of fear that she would disapprove of the way he felt. _If I have any chance at this I need to take it slow. Very slow. _

When he put his full attention on the dragoness in front of him again he just stared at her. Waiting for her name.

She just snorted and turned around to leave.

"My name is Frost by the way!" He shouted after her.

Then she stopped again. Turned around and said. "I'm Crystal." and then she walked away.

Frost just stood there for a few seconds. _I got her name! _Frost thought as a smile grew on his face.

His nice thoughts were interrupted he heard a yell and was tackled to the ground.

Frost quickly threw what ever attacked him off. Then he got a good look of what it was. Mark.

"Tag!" Mark said with a grin. "Do you know you were the 5 dragon that I found the others got away from me."

"Well how about I just tag you back eh?" Frost said as he stood up and approached Mark who was trying to get up but slipped.

"No tag backs!" Mark yelled at the last minute.

Frost just growled and backed off. "Your lucky I'm playing by those rules."

Mark just got up and smiled at his brother. "Aw come on how bad can it be. I mean we only have 5 hours left until the game ends."

"What?!" Frost said surprised. "That long?!"

"Yep." Mark said. "Now how about we team up. Scorch was getting on my nerve with all the talking he was doing."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Frost said deviously.

P.O.V. Flash…..

Flash was sitting in his room when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

When the door opened he saw lato was standing outside. So Flash got up and walked out of his room to talk to his commander.

"Your friend hasn't been cooperating this entire time, Flash." Lato stated.

"I told you he wouldn't." Flash replied.

"We need the information he has, but he has a strong will. He will not break." Lato said a little disappointed.

"I have an idea." Flash said.

"What might that be?" Lato asked curiously.

"We need to lie. If we tell him that his family is dead he will be crushed. Over time he will tell us because he has nothing left to live for if his entire family is dead."

"Are you certain of this?"

"He told me once before that if his family were to die he would have nothing left to live for."

"Good. Lets get to work then." Lato said with an evil smile.

P.O.V. Spyro….

The game has been going on for about 2 hours already and Spyro had already gotten away from Mark once before. In Spyro's mad state of running he happened to run to the exact place where Cynder was buried. When Spyro saw where he was he felt dread and sadness come upon him.

Spyro walked up to the grave marker and read it.

_Here lies Cynder._

_Brave and Loyal friend._

_Savior of the world_

_Companion of Spyro_

_You will be missed_

Spyro couldn't stop a tear from dropping onto the ground where Cynder was buried under. Spyro knew he had to compose himself just in case anyone was watching him. They had to know that he was ready to defend them at a moments notice.

"He-Hey Cynder." Spyro said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that I am getting better, and that I most likely won't' stay in my room the entire time I'm alive. If you didn't know Sparx came to visit after he heard that you had died. He said he missed you already." Spyro said with a slight chuckle. "Listen I;m in the middle of a game, but I promise I will come back later. For you." Spyro said with his voice cracking a bit at the end. Then another tear fell onto the ground.

Spyro walked out of the grave site wiping his eyes trying to get rid of all the moisture. Once he was done with that he continued on his way through the city. Dragons would have normally stopped him in the streets, but they have learned to keep their distance after Cynder's death. Spyro was a bit emotionally unstable.

As Spyro was walking through the streets he saw a dragon a Fire dragon in the middle of a big crowd, but out of the quick glance he got the dragon looked like Vexx. Spyro's eyes lit up as he pushed through the crowd blocking his way trying to reach his friend.

When Spyro finally arrived he looked right at the Fire dragon and sighed seeing that it was not his old friend, but it was some normal young dragon that lived in the city.

"You're Spyro right?" The young dragon asked.

Spyro looked up to stare at the dragon in the eyes. "Yeah."

"Well I'm Flame." He said while holding up his paw to officially meet Spyro.

Spyro accepted by raising his own paw and they slapped their pads together. The dragons form of greeting.

"Hey, do you want to want to get out of the streets?" Flame asked a bit loud due to the noise of the city.

"Hey, Flame it was nice to meet you and all, but me and a couple of my friends are in the middle of a game." Spyro said. "We can talk and get to know each other later as for now I need to go."

"Oh ok." Flame said a little disappointed.

"We can talk later. I live up in the temple just tell the guards at the gate that I gave you permission to come in."

"When Spyro said this Flame grew a smile on his face. "Alright, ok I will." Flame said.

They said their goodbyes and departed.

P.O.V. Vexx…..

Vexx was sitting in his cell when he heard yet another noise.

"Vexx." A calm voice said.

"What do you want Flash." Vexx said with venom in his voice.

"I have some bad news." Flash said as he looked at the ground.

"Whatever is bad to you is good to me." Vexx shot back.

"It's about your family. Mark, Frost, and Spark." Flash said sadly.

"What did you do to them." Vexx said standing up in his cell looking at Flash.

"Th-They were killed." Flash said as his voice cracked.

"You're lying." Vexx said in disbelief.

"Vexx I am sorry for what you have lost. They came looking for you, but they never made it that far." Flash said sadly.

"They are not dead." Vexx said defiantly.

"Vexx, they are dead. Spark is dead." Flash said as he raises his head to look at Vexx.

When Vexx saw the way Flash looked he knew he wasn't lying. "No." Was all Vexx said as he backed up. " . ." He kept saying.

"Vexx I am sorry fo-" Flash was cut off by a loud roar. What he saw scared him half to death. He saw Vexx with pure black scales and pure white eyes.

"You did this!" Dark Vexx yelled in a metallic voice. "You will pay for what you have done!"

Flash watched in horror as Vexx shot a purple beam out of his mouth at the roof. The roof exploded leaving a big hole.

Vexx flew through the hole and came out in the middle of a desert. "Everyone will pay!" Vexx shouted as he flew in the direction of WarFang.

**Author's notes: HA bet you weren't expecting that were you? Well the only reason Vexx could do that was because of what happened at the incident in chapter one of course I never said what it was, but I was saving that for the right moment now it will be coming up in the next 2-3 chapters. Well this is probably going to be the last chapter I upload for a while. I'm going to be gone like all summer. Lots of plans. I will upload whenever I can.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Well I don't know if I will be able to finish this chapter before I go to Wisconsin…. I guess it will end where it needs to end. Well like I said I will try to update to update throughout the summer, but it won't be easy. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Mark woke up to feel the warm rays of sun coming down on his scales. He opened up his eyes and started to get up. When he was up he noticed how stiff and sore he was from running all day yesterday. _Last time I run all day._ He told himself.

Mark walked out of his room and headed towards the Great Hall to fill up his empty stomach. When he arrived he saw that none of his friends were there. Mark spotted a group of 2 dragons sitting in a table near the corner eating their food while talking to each other. He decided to walk over there and ask if he could sit with them.

"Hey." Mark said as he approached the couple. There were two dragons there 1 pink dragoness and 1 crimson dragon.

The crimson dragon had to turn around to see Mark. When they were both facing him the male started talking. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could sit with you." Mark said shyly.

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

When Mark got situated a mole can over to him and asked him what he wanted.

"I'll have some deer." Mark said.

"I will be right back with that sir." The mole said then he scurried off.

"So whats your name." The female dragon asked.

"My name is Mark." Mark replied.

"I'm Ember and this is my friend Flame." She said pointing at Flame.

The 3 started conversing with each other and got to know each other well enough to call each other friends.

"So where do you live?" Mark asked.

"We came here with our families from on of the outlying villages." Flame said. "Currently I are living in a nice house."

"While I am living in a great house." Ember topped.

"Where do you live?" Ember asked.

"I live in the temple." Mark said proudly.

"Do you know Spyro?" Flame asked.

Ember seemed to perk up at Spyro's name, but Mark might of imagined it.

"Yeah. We are pretty good friends." Mark replied.

"Well that works out then." Flame said happily.

"What works out?" Mark asked curiously.

Flame then explained what had occurred yesterday during the game.

"So you and Spyro met each other and he asked you to visit him some time?" Mark asked skeptically.

"Yes." Flame replied.

Mark just thought over what he should say. _Aw what the heck. _"Ok," Mark said, "I'll take you to see him."

Both Flame and Ember were overjoyed by the news. They started talking to each other once again as they headed towards the door to leave the Great Hall.

P.O.V. Vexx…..

All Vexx could feel was anger. Hatred and anger. He had been flying straight for Ancestors knows how long, but all Vexx could do was fly and fly. Vexx looked down at the ground below and saw small animals and deer scattering under the glare of his pure white eyes. When Vexx looked up he saw in the distance the dragon city of WarFang. This fueled Vexx's anger because he knew who lived there. Spyro and Cynder, and they didn't protect his family. They let them die, and Vexx will avenge them. Even if he was to die.

When Vexx was closer to the walls he could see guards pointing in his direction and talking amongst themselves. Vexx saw that they were in his way. So he took care of the problem. Vexx charged up a beam of Convexity and fired it straight at the wall. The guards looked at the beam with scared expressions on their faces. When the beam hit a loud bang sounded through the air as the bodies of the guards went flying into the air. Whether they were alive was unknown to Vexx, but he didn't care. Vexx could hear the sound of debris hitting the ground and the sound of screams and cries of agony. He heard a bell go off on his left and he did the exact same thing. Shot a beam of Convexity at it. Vexx reached the walls and saw guards flying about and dragons screaming in fear. _Everyone must die!_

P.O.V. Spyro….

Spyro was lying lazily in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Spyro said.

When the door opened 3 dragons came in 1 he recognized as Mark and the other as Flame, but the pink female was unknown to him.

Spyro looked up at Flame as he started to rise from where he was lying down. Then Spyro got a good look of what Flame really looked like. He had crimson scales and a golden underbelly. His eyes were red and his wings were red, but the membrane is golden. The bottom of his tail is shaped like an arrow head. He has 3 horns on each side of his head. One of them was on the side of his head and looked just like Spyro's. He had one below that one That went out a bit then curved downwards. The last one was a tiny one at the edge of his jaw that stuck straight out.

Spyro noticed that each horn grew smaller the the last. Spyro then looked at the pink female dragon.

She had pink scales and a golden underbelly. She had 2 horns on each side of her head. 2 on the top of her head going backwards in a diagonal line while the other 2 were on each side of her maw going out a tiny bit. Her horns were golden and her eyes were also pink. The bottom of her tail was shaped like a heart and she had a heart shaped necklace around her neck. Her wings were pink while the membranes were golden.

"Who's this?" Spyro asked.

"This is my friend, Ember." Flame said.

"Well nice to meet you Ember." Spyro said as he stuck his paw out.

Ember responded by slapping her paw against his.

"So I was thinking that we would all go o-" Mark was trying to say, but was cut off by an explosion and the sound of screaming.

"What in Ancestor's name was that?!" Spyro exclaimed while rushing out to his balcony.

All 4 of them were looking over to the sound of the explosion and heard the warning bell start to ring. Then another explosion sounded and it went silent. Spyro could hear the screams of dragons. Spyro looked over at the destroyed wall and saw a black dragon land on it. The black dragon had pure white eyes.

"No." Was all Spyro said.

"Who is that?" Ember asked a bit scared.

Then the dragon roared and flew down to the city shooting a beam of purple out of its mouth.

Spyro's eyes grew wide when he saw what the dragon shot out. "Convexity!" Spyro yelled as he jumped off his balcony to stop the dark dragon. Spyro looked around the streets at the screaming dragon running away from the battle. He could see the WarFang guards engaged in a battle with the mysterious dragon, a battle they were losing.

When Spyro landed and got a good look of who this dragon was, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. The dragon he saw had the same body build as his friend Vexx.

"Vexx?" Spyro asked with disbelief.

Vexx looked at him straight in the eyes. "Spyro. You will die!" Vexx said in a metallic voice. Then he charged.

_  
**Author's notes: Well I just got back from Busch Gardens. Boy was that fun! Well I'm going to be in Wisconsin tomorrow until the beginning of July so expect delayed updates on the story, but I will try and post whenever I can. Well Vexx is evil and Spyro is suprised, but what will Vexx do to Spyro? Will Spyro defend himself? Will Spyro turn into Dark Spyro? ALL THESE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hey everyone I'm trying something new right now! I'm making this chapter on google drive on my mobile device! YEAH! Well if everything is messed up blame the google drive... Because my apple device isn't IOS 7 i cant download the google drive app so im in safari right now if there are any grammical errors or spelling errors I apologize if I put a slash before something it is in their thoughts ok. Sorry that the font is weird.**

**Spyro stood there as Vexx charged him head on. He knew he had to snap his friend out of the darkness. Spyro dove out of the way at the last second and that caused Vexx to over shoot his target and tumbling down a road. /How did this happen to Vexx? I thought only I could be consumed by darkness/? Spyro thought. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a roar and his dark friend run up and shoot a Convexity beam stright towards Spyro. Spyro reacted by shooting out his own beam of Convexity and they both hit striaght on causing an explosion knocking everyone back.**

**"Get out of here! Get the civilians to safty!" Spyro yelled at the guards who all took off in all directions.**

**"You didn't save them! You will pay!" Vexx yelled in his metallic voice.**

**Spyro was confused by this. /Who did I not save/?**

**Vexx took this distraction to his advantage and shot a Convexity beam right at Spyro and hit him dead center in the chest.**

**Spyro was blown back into a into a street and broke through the wall of a building. Spyro was dazed from the hit and was clutching at the area where his chest was hit.**

**When Spyro saw Vexx walk up to the hole he yelled at him. "Who didn't I save! Vexx! Tell me!" "My family is dead because of you! Now you will die with them!" Vexx said then he charged. Spyro retaliated by charging up a beam if Convexity and firing right at Vexx. The beam hit Vexx dead center in the head and blew him back into the courtyard.**

**When the explosion cleared Spyro stood up and walked out of the building and into the street. He saw Vexx in the middle of the courtyard with his normal colored scales except where the beam hit, that area was charded black.**

**"Thank the Ancestors." Spyro said as he sat down. But something troubled him. Vexx's chest wasn't moving. "Oh no." Spyro said as he sprinted to Vexx. "Don't be dead. Oh please don't be dead." Spyro put his paw on Vexx throat looking for a pulse and found a tiny one. "Thank the Ancestors." Spyro repeated.**

**"Spyro!" A male voice said.**

**Spyro turned around to find Mark, Ember, and Flame all standing their watching Spyro.**

**"What did you do to him?" Mark asked in dismay.**

**Then Spyro realized what position he was in. They thought he killed Vexx. "No no it was an accident!" Spyro said.**

**"Spyro..." Was all Flame said.**

**Mark ran up to to Vexx's body and pressed his paw up against his neck pushing Spyro away at the same time.**

**"He's alive." Mark said with a relieved expression on his face.**

**"Quick lets get him to an infirmary." Ember said urgently.**

**"Yeah alright." Spyro said as he approached Vexx.**

**"You, stay away!" Mark yelled as he whirled on Spyro.**

**Spyro was taken back by the sudden aggrestion.**

**Flame quickly ran up and helped Mark get Vexx on his back.**

**"Don't come near my family again." Mark directed at Spyro.**

**Spyro just watched as the 3 dragons ran off towards the nearest infirmary.**

**"What did I do wrong?" Spyro asked himself. Not having an idea where to go Spyro just decided to walk around and get a good look of the damage. _**

**P.O.V. Frost...**

**As soon as Frost saw the city was being attacked he immediatly rushed down to the point of attack, but he never found the attackers just scared dragons and moles running in all directions. Frost could see a majority of dragons and moles helping to remove debris off of other dragons and moles that were unlucky enough to get hit. Frost wanted to help, but something was pulling him into the more damaged area telling him to keep moving. Frost saw that the closer you got**

**the wall the and less dragons you would see. It got so bad that soon Frost saw no dragons at all the area was deserted.**

**Frost was walking around the destruction when he heard a groan. Frost looked in the direction of the noise to see a dragon trapped under debris. All that was visible was two of their paws.**

**"Oh no. Hold on I'm getting you out of there!" Frost yelled at the rubble. He lifted and threw pieces of rubble behind him as he despretely tried to dig out the suffocating dragon.**

**Frost dug enough to see the dragons head, but what he saw wasn't what he had expected. The dragon he saw was Crystal. "Ancestors no!" Frost yelled. "Crystal, can you hear me!"**

**All he got in reply was a moan of pain. That's all he needed to get digging again. Once the body was fully uncovered he saw that Crystal was covered in scrapes and bruses. He also noticed**

**that one of her legs were bent in a akward way.**

**"Hold on." Frost said as he lifted her up onto his back and took off in a light jog to the nearest infirmary.**

**Author's notes: Dont judge! This chapter was format messed up sooo no! If this seems rushed I am sorry... Expect fewer updates...**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Well it turns out that using my note pad is more efficient than using safari sooooo im using note pad. Same rules apply from last story. / before and after text means it is their thoughts. That is all I hope you enjoy! Please don't be scared to rate and review. I NEED THOSE TO LIVE!**

**Spyro was walking through the city processing the damage. He noticed that the farther you got away from the wall the less amount of damage you see. /Well I guess that is good. I mean less damage the better/. **

**Spyro ended up walking where Cynder was buried. **

**Spyro walked up to her grave and looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. "Hey Cynder." Spyro said. "I came to tell you that Vexx did come back, but it wasn't the way anyone would have expected it." Spyro paused thinking about what to say. "He was consumed in darkness. Just like I was in The Well of Souls and.. and... after Ignitus died." Spyro said the last part with a pained expression. "I managed to bring him back, but it wasn't a way that I'm proud of. I used Convexity on him, Cynder, I could've killed him!" Spyro was yelling at the end. "Now his family hates me." Spyro said sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Spyro said sobbing. "I miss you Cynder. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I failed you and now your dead because of me." Spyro said breaking down in tears. "I-I love you Cynder. Please come back. Please." Spyro cried as he collapsed on the ground in front of Cynder's grave marker. "Please come back. I don't know what to do with you gone." Spyro cried quietly as the sun hid behind the horizon.**

**P.O.V. Spark...**

**Spark was the unlucky one she missed everything that went on. **

**"Hey I missed the action too." Scorch said catching up to Spark.**

**"I know, but I could've helped. Dragons could've died if none haven't already." Spark replied with a hint of annoyance.**

**"Look it was your idea to go out to eat." Scorch said. "I just went with you because I didn't want you to go alone."**

**"I know and I thank you for that, but you don't have to do everything with me you know that?" **

**"What if I want to." Scorch said as they arrived at the infirmary doors. **

**Spark just looked behind her and looked at Scorch with a conflicted expression on her face. Before she could reply she heard a voice. **

**"Spark is that you?" **

**Spark recognized the voice as Frost's so she turned around to greet him. When she turned around she saw Frost standing there with a smile on his face. "What happened to you? Why are you happy." **

**"Come on I'll show you." Frost said as he turned around.**

**Then Spark noticed his front paws. "What happened to your paws!" Spark almost screamed. **

**Frost paused and looked at his paws. "Oh that. It's nothing. Now come on." Frost said as he turned around yet again. **

**Spark turned to look at Scorch and saw him nod his head. But before she turned and went inside she looked up to see the sun set behind the horizon. "Alight lets see what is happening." Spark said as She and Scorch went inside to see what Frost was happy about.**

**P.O.V. Flash...**

**Flash's master was not happy to hear that Vexx escaped. So as his punishment for his failure he was imprisoned and treated like a prisoner for a day. When he finally got out something in Flash changed. Flash wasn't the same anymore he was more dark and evil, and would do what ever he had to do to make his master proud of him. **

**Little did he know that his master was slowly putting darkness into his being making him a darker dragon. Someone that has no remorse or feeling for anyone or anything that gets in his way or interferes with anything he is doing. **

**"Flash, you need to lead out forces in a attack against the dragons of WarFang. They are in our way and will pose as a threat later on." Lato told Flash as soon as he was released. **

**"What are your orders." Flash asked while bowing.**

**"I need you to destroy WarFang. Leave no survivors." Lato said with force.**

**"What of Spyro and Cynder. They will not go down easily." Flash said.**

**"Haven't you heard?" Lato suddenly broke from his evilness for a moment.**

**"Heard what?" Flash questioned.**

**"Cynder died the day you came back to me." Lato replied.**

**Something in Flash broke at that. He had gotten close to the black dragoness, and was saddened by her loss. "Oh." Was all he said. Flash never planned to kill any of his friends he just planned on having his troops do the dirty work. **

**"Does this bother you?" Lato asked. **

**"No, master." Flash confirmed **

**"Good. Now prepare the troops you will in two days." Park said as he turned towards the door.**

**"Yes, master." **

**"Oh and Flash." **

**"Yes?"**

**"Don't let me down again." Lato said as he walked out of the door.**

**"I won't." Flash said as he looked at the exit of the prison. **

**P.O.V. Spark...**

**Spark and Scorch followed Frost through the infirmary until he led them to a door.**

**"Vexx is in here." Frost said.**

**"What!?" Spark squeaked. **

**This left both Scorch and Spark with signs of shock on their faces. **

**Spark quickly rushed into the room to see her brother, but what she saw was horrific. There on a pile of cushions was Vexx covered in cuts and bruises. He had scars running down his body and was almost completely covered in dried blood. Above his paws were marks from the Convexity shackles that turned his scales there deep red. **

**"What happened to him." Spark whispered. **

**Scorch slowly walked up to her and put a wing around her to comfort her. **

**"We are not quite sure yet, but he will tell us when he wakes up." A mole said as he walked into the room carrying a large amount of red crystals. "Now if you don't mind I would like it if you left the room." **

**"Oh yes." Spark said as she and Scorch left the room. **

**Once outside they ran into Mark and 2 other dragons that. **

**"I'm Flame." The male said.**

**"And I'm Ember." Said the female. **

**"It's nice to meet you both." Scorch said as he formally greeted them. **

**After he was done Spark introduced herself. **

**"Do you know if that dragon in there will live?" Ember asked. **

**"Vexx? Oh yes the doctor said he would be fine. After he got health crystals." Spark replied.**

**Ember just nodded in return.**

**Frost explained why his paws were mutilated. After that Mark explained what happened with Spyro. **

**"He used what!?" Frost yelled causing a few glances in their direction. **

**"He used Convexity on Vexx." Frost repeated. **

**"He could've killed him!" Frost said obviously enraged at the purple dragon. **

**"After that we got Vexx to the infirmary and they told us he would be fine by tomorrow." **

**"Ok good." **

**"Wait so all four of you are siblings?" Flame asked.**

**"Yes." Mark replied slightly annoyed.**

**"Wow. I guess you guys got lucky." Flame said.**

**"What do you mean?" Mark asked. **

**"Well most dragons I meat almost all their family is dead from the war, but you guys seem fine." **

**"Our parents were killed in front of our eyes!" Frost baldly yelled scaring everyone a bit. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Flame said obviously sorry. **

**"Lets just forget about it." Spark said.**

**"Yeah." Mark said.**

**Author's notes: I have a lot of announcements. One my poll was down quite a while ago and it ended in a tie so I will be the deciding factor if Cynder will return or not. Also I am looking for someone to partner up with. Like they help me with my stories I help them with theirs. Also we could do one together if we chose to. This doesn't have to happen I just thought it would be cool. Well if anything is messed up don't blame me blame the machine I am using note pad to write this. **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! This chapter Vexx's dark side will be explained! ENJOY! Like I said before if this chapter is messed up in any way blame note pad not me. Spelling errors are my fault due to small buttons for my thumbs. Key board is easier.**

**Mark, Frost, Spark, Scorch, Flame, and Ember were all sitting in the infirmary's waiting room talking to each other. **

**"Do you even know her name?" Flame asked.**

**"Who?" Frost said.**

**"The dragoness you saved." Spark said while punching Frost lightly.**

**"Oh, her name is Crystal." Frost answered.**

**"That's a nice name." Flame commented.**

**"Something still confuses me." Scorch said.**

**"Scorch, everything confuses you." Spark joked causing everyone to laugh lightly.**

**"No I'm serious. How did that happen to Vexx?" Scorch directed at his siblings. "How did he turn into that weird, evil, black dragon?" **

**The 3 siblings looked at the ground with pained expressions. **

**"It happened when he was young. to young to remember." Mark said slowly. **

**"What happened." Ember questioned seeming interested.**

**"One night our family was all together out side of our house. When some creature came out of the forest to the left of our house. He said that he wanted Vexx, but our parents didn't let him get near me or my siblings." Frost started. "The creature attacked my parents knocking them out, but he did not escape unharmed. The creature had bloody scrapes going down its sides and had a puncture wound in its left leg. Hindering its movements greatly due to it having only 2 legs." Frost paused to think about what to say. "We tried to get Vexx away, but before we could turn and run he dove and tackled Vexx to the ground. I don't know what he did to Vexx, but it made him scream from pain. Before we knew it the creature was dead and Vexx was paralyzed from fear in its arms. When we got Vexx out he seemed different." Frost said with tears in his eyes remembering the night. "Vexx, turned into that thing and tried to kill us. My dad woke up and saw what was happening. He grabbed Vexx in his arms and held him tight even after Vexx struggled and screamed. After a while Vexx passed out from being to tired and his scales and eyes returned to their normal color." Frost for a second. "After that night Vexx was treated differently and he acted differently. After a while we moved to the village that Spyro and Cynder saved, but Vexx couldn't control himself. About 5 years after the incident Vexx got angry at someone. No one knew who because Vexx never told, but Vexx lost control and almost destroyed the village. He was eventually calmed down and when he returned to his normal state he ran away." Frost had tears in his eyes yet again from remembering the way his brother looked. "We never saw him after that day until he, Spyro, and Cynder saved our village from destruction." **

**After Frost was done no one said a word. Until Flame spoke up.**

**"Wow..." Was all he could say about what he heard. **

**"Now that you know why Vexx is like that I ask you not to treat him any differently." Frost demanded.**

**"How can we not treat him differently!" Scorch exclaimed. "He's just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode!" **

**"He will explode if you treat him different." Spark said. **

**Scorch knew she was right and he bowed his head in defeat. "Ok." **

**After a few moments of silence Mark suggested that we should all go to sleep. Flame and Ember both said that they would stay just in case he woke up, and they would tell them when he did. **

**"Thank you." Was all Spark said before she walked away back towards the temple. **

**After an hour of sitting there Flame and Ember were close to falling asleep, but they were interrupted when a mole walked up.**

**"Excuse me sir." The mole said.**

**"Yes?" Flame asked tiredly. **

**"The dragon you were with earlier has woken up. I thought you might want to see him." **

**Flame and Ember both stood up straight and bolted to Vexx's room. **

**Author's notes: YEAH YEAH YEAH! Chapter was short! I am sorry I am very busy and I am trying to get as many as I can out to keep you all happy. **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA! **


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well I'm torn... People want Cynder back and other don't. I want Cynder back, but I also don't... UGHHHH! Please someone help me! Well I'm still open to partners and like I keep saying. Please I would love it if you took a while out of your day to review or pm me about this story or any questions you have. I'm going to reopen the Cynder poll because the last one was a tie.

**Sometime later... OHH I HAD THE BEST NIGHT EVER! My cousin, step cousin, brother, and I had a huge night together. We played poker for like 3 hours and in one of the games we had over a $100 pot! I also drank 7 Mountain Dew voltages! Well the story needs to be done. Oh also at 12:00am** **we ran around my step cousins block and rang people's doors! Hahaha it was fun. **

**Vexx woke up in a room. He moved his head around to get a feel of what the room looked like. He was sore every where and had a giant headache. Then it hit him. All the memories of what he did and what he was. **

**Vexx quickly tired to stand up, but his legs buckled under him and he fe down on the cushions.**

**"Don't move!" A male voice said.**

**Vexx turned his head to see a mole looking at him with his arms out stretched. **

**"Your body is still fragile and sore. Don't damage yourself anymore than you are already." The mole said.**

**"Yeah, ok." Vexx sighed.**

**"Now don't do anything stupid. I will be right back." The mole said as he exited the door.**

**Vexx was then left in silence trying to remember what Flash told him while being held captive. "Your family is dead." Vexx repeated. Grief and sadness over came him, but he controlled himself he will not transform into that thing of darkness. **

**Vexx sat there in silently for about a minute before two young fire dragons about his age run into the room. Vexx was extremely surprised by this.**

**"Your awake!" The female exclaimed.**

**"You had us worried for a bit." The male said as he walked to the female's side. **

**"Thank you for your concern, but do we know each other?" Vexx asked very confused.**

**"Oh, we haven't officialy met yet. I'm Flame." Flame said. "And she is Ember." Flame said pointing to the dragoness beside him.**

**"Well I'm Vexx." Vexx said as he tried to stand up.**

**"Don't strain yourself!" Ember quickly blurted out causing Vexx to lie back down.**

**"Ok gosh you don't need to yell." Vexx said. **

**"Sorry." Ember said sheepishly.**

**The 3 just stayed there in awkward silence until Flame decided to start a conversation. **

**"Well I think you might want to know how we knew you before you knew us? Right?" Flame asked.**

**"Yeah, I would love to know how you knew me." Vexx said with mild interest.**

**"Well it all started when I met Spyro in the streets." Flame started.**

**"Wait you met Spyro?" Vexx said suddenly interested. **

**"Yeah. Then later the next day my sister and I met you brother, Mark." **

**"You met Mark." Vexx said lifting his head from the cushion and looking right at Flame. **

**"Yeah me and him became pretty good friends." Flame said.**

**"Hey! Mark and I are friends too." Ember said. **

**"Well I'm sorry." Vexx said sadly putting his head back on the cushion.**

**"About what?" Ember questioned.**

**"About Mark. How he died. How my whole family died." **

**"What!? Your family dead!?" Flame said surprised.**

**"We just saw them about 1 hour ago..." Ember said. **

**"What!" Vexx yelled. "An hour ago! Where!" **

**"We were all here waiting for you to wake up." Flame said. **

**"Wait so your telling me you two, Mark, Spark, Frost, Spyro, and Cynder were here?" Vexx asked.**

**"You forgot Scorch." Ember said.**

**"Mark told Spyro to get away from your family after he knocked you out of your... Condition..." Flame said cautiously. **

**"Did Cynder go with him?" Vexx asked.**

**Flame just looked skeptically at Vexx, "Don't you know?"**

**"Know what?" Vexx asked.**

**"Cynder is dead." Flame said. **

**Vexx just sat there staring at Flame. All of the memories of his times with Cynder and the friendship they had flew through his mind. It became so much for him to bear that he broke down in tears. **

**"S-She can't be dead." Vexx sobbed. **

**Flame and Ember knowing what could happen to him tried to comfort him. **

**Ember walked up to Vexx and lied down next to and draped a wing over him. **

**Vexx looked over at Ember then looked back to the ground and continued to sob for about 3 minutes. **

**After he calmed down he started to talk. "Where was she buried?" Vexx asked in a cracked voice. **

**"Who? Cynder?" Flame asked.**

**"Yes. Take me to her." Vexx said he started to stand up, but fell back down from the strain on his legs.**

**"Vexx! Don't strain yourself!" Ember said now standing up. **

**"No I have to see her. Help me!" Vexx yelled at the end.**

**Ember and Flame looked at each other then went over to help Vexx to stand up. Once he was standing they led him out of the infirmary receiving mysterious glances from dragons and moles that worked at the infirmary. They led him through the streets of WarFang to the burial site of Cynder. **

**When the group arrived to the grave site they found Spyro fast asleep next to where Cynder was buried.**

**"Spyro?" Vexx asked.**

**Upon hearing his name Spyro sprung up off the ground and looked at the dragons confronting him.**

**"Vexx? By the Ancestors your ok." Spyro said as he walked over to Vexx and bugged him.**

**"Spyro..." Vexx said as he looked over at Cynder's grave. "I'm sorry." **

**Spyro looked at Vexx straight in the eyes. "She wouldn't of wanted me to kill myself over her." **

**"Ember and I will be going if thats all right with you all." Flame said as he started to walk backwards with Ember following him.**

**"Yeah it's fine." Vexx said turning to them. "Thank you for bringing me here." **

**Flame acknowledged with a nod as he turned and walked away with Ember.**

**Vexx started to walk over to Cynder's grave slowly due to his soreness and injuries. When he was in front of the grave marker he read the words to himself.**

**"Spyro." Vexx asked.**

**"Yes." Spyro replied. **

**Both were looking at the grave marker as they talked.**

**"How did she die?" **

**This was obviously a touching subject for Spyro. "She," Spyro stopped for a moment, "was stabbed through the heart. By a Grublin." **

**Vexx tensed up when he heard Grublin. "We should head back to our rooms." **

**Spyro turned to look at Vexx. "You can't walk that far." **

**"With you helping me I'm sure I'll be fine." Vexx said as he turned to face Spyro with a grin on his face. **

**Spyro and Vexx both laughed with each other. **

**"Alright come on." Spyro said as he supported Vexx as they walked to his room. **

**Once they arrived Spyro opened the door and walked Vexx to his bed. **

**"I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on you. Don't leave this room until then." Spyro demanded. **

**"Yes, sir!" Vexx said in a mocking tone causing Spyro to chuckle a bit.**

**As Spyro reached the Vexx's door he turned around. "It's good to have you back." And with that he was gone.**

**Author's notes: Well its only 11:22pm guys and I wrote this in 2 days! It's short so not much of an achievement. I am opening a poll again and I expect more than 6 votes this time. Still open for a partner and please favorite, follow, review, pm me. if you do I get more confident and the story will get better (better quality). **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Well I'm writing this on the way to my grandparent's farm. I forgot to tell you all that my bro and I flew up to Wisconsin and are staying at my grandparents house. Yes, they own a farm. Well back to the story. I opened up the poll (Expect lots of votes) and thank you to everyone that reviewed for my story it really helps with my confidence (Expect more reviews). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Flash was on a plateau watching his army of about 4,000 Grublins march into a hidden underground path that should lead them right next to WarFang without being detected. When Flash saw the rest of his army disappear from his gaze he nodded with approval and flew down to the entrance of the cave. **

**Once landed Flash he looked into the path and saw scattered torches from his soldiers all around the path. /I won't let you down master/. Flash thought as he started his flight to the head of the group. /WarFang will fall/! **

**P.O.V. Scorch...**

**Scorch woke up to the sun shinning in his eyes. "Why did I pick this side of the temple." Scorch groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Once Scorch was done waking up he decided to head over to Spark's room to ask her to get breakfast with him. **

**Scorch opened the door and was walking down the hall when Vexx walked past him.**

**"Hey, Scorch." Vexx said as he was waking past him.**

**"Sup, Vexx." Scorch said as they past each other.**

**It took Scorch like 5 seconds to realize who he had just talked to. /Wait did I just/? Scorch thought. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Turned around and sure enough he saw Vexx waking down the hall.**

**"Vexx!" Scorch yelled down the hall as he took off in a dead sprint to his friend.**

**Vexx turned around to face Scorch with a giant smile on his face. "Yes." Vexx said longly. **

**When Scorch was in front of his friend he just stared hard at him. "Wha-Ho-Wh-." Was all Scorch could say. **

**"Good to see you too." Vexx joked. **

**"What are you doing our of the infirmary?" Scorch asked. **

**"I didn't like the scenery." Vexx said. **

**"You were hurt beyond hurt you should be resting." Scorch said. **

**Vexx looked over his body. "Nope. I think I'm good." Then Vexx looked the way Scorch was walking. "Why were you walking that way." Vexx said trying to change the topic. **

**Scorch then got nervous. "Uhhh no reason." Scorch said while looking at the ground. **

**"The only dragons I know that live down that way is..." Vexx stopped to think. Then a smile hit Vexx's face. **

**"What is it." Scorch said alarmed suddenly that Vexx might find out. **

**"Are you by any chance visiting Spark?" Vexx asked as he circled Scorch.**

**"N-No." Scorch stammered. **

**Vexx looked at Scorch closely. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Vexx said as he walked off. "Oh, and Scorch." **

**"Yes, Vexx." Scorch said a bit scared. **

**"You hurt my sister I will kill you." Vexx said seriously. **

**Scorch's face went blank as he pictured Vexx ripping his head off. **

**Then Vexx started laughing. "I'm just kidding." Vexx said as he laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face!" **

**Scorch just stood there smiling at the ground.**

**Vexx soon turned to walk away and after he passed the corner Scorch decided to move again.**

**Scorch would've normally cared that Vexx was awake and ok, but he was already preoccupied at the moment. **

**When Scorch arrived at Spark's door he went over how he should ask Spark. No idea seemed to work. "Why didn't I go over this earlier." Scorch said in frustration.**

**Scorch decided to wing it. He knocked on Spark's door and waited for an answer. When Spark opened the door Scorch couldn't find what to say.**

**"Hey, Scorch." Spark said cheerfully. **

**"Err. Hey, Spark." Scorch said nervously. **

**"Need something?" She asked.**

**"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" Scorch asked shyly.**

**"I'm sorry Scorch, but I already have other plans." Spark said sadly. **

**Scorch's face went up in shock. "What! With who?" **

**"Flame." Spark replied. **

**"Wha..." Scorch said. **

**"Is there a problem?" Spark asked.**

**Scorch opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Nevermind Spark. You just go enjoy yourself." Scorch replied angrily. **

**Spark was taken back by Scorch's sudden mood change. "What's gotten into you!" **

**"I thought you cared! I thought you were different! But your no different!" Scorch yelled. **

**"What are you talking about! Why are you so mad that I'm eating with Flame!" Spark yelled back. **

**"Because that is our thing! I thought it was obvious even your brother found out!" Scorch yelled very angry. **

**Spark faltered for a moment. "Found out what!" **

**"That I like you a lot! In fact I love you! But obviously you don't care!" Scorch yelled.**

**Spark was again shocked and taken back from what Scorch said. "What." She said quietly.**

**"I never want to talk to you again, Spark." Scorch said as he calmed down. **

**"Scorc-" Spark tried to talk, but Scorch cut her off.**

**"Goodbye." Scorch said as he turned and left. **

**"Scorch wait." Spark pleaded.**

**Scorch whirled around and lost all his composure again. "Spark! I never want to see you again! I never want to talk to you again! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Once finished Scorch whirled around and ran away as fast as he could. **

**Scorch ran and ran and ran. He ran out of the temple and took flight. Scorch didn't care where he flew he just wanted to get away as far as his wings could carry him.**

**P.O.V. Flash... **

**Flash's army was out of the underground path and was busy constructing siege weapons and and towers to attack the city of WarFang. He was planing on the army to be ready for attack in 2 days. If they stayed an longer then that they would risk being founded out. **

**A Grublin walked up to Flash and started to talk in its gibberish language. **

**"No! We need them done in 2 days." Flash ordered.**

**The Grublin started to protest was, but stopped when he saw what Flash was about to do.**

**Flash has raised his tail blade in a threatening way. "Tell them I want it done in 2 days." **

**The Grublin spoke again and quickly scurried away. **

**Flash, now slightly annoyed, had to take some steam off and the only way he knew how was flying. **

**Author's notes: Ok you guys can see where this is going right? Hopefully you do. So Spark was oblivious to Scorch loving her. And now Scorch is very very angry and never wants to see Spark again. Most people would have them fall in love with each other after they forgave each other, but I'm not like most writers. Will Scorch find Flash and join him? Will he find Flash and challenge him to fight to the death? Will he find Flash's army and tell WarFang? All will be answered in 2 chapters! That's right 2! Next chapter will be interesting. Hehehehe. It will be if my plan goes as plan. VOTE ON POLL! REVIEW! PM ME! I haven't gotten a pm in like 4 days... I feel so alone...**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Well I seem to have drifts away from the main plot. The main plot revolves around Spyro. This chapter will (hopefully) revolve around Spyro. Also really everyone I need you to vote on my poll all you have to do is go to my profile where my bio is and vote. This will affect the story tremendously.**

**Spyro was walking through the streets of WarFang after he had eaten breakfast. Earlier that day Frost had asked him if they wanted to spar, but Spyro declined. **

**Spyro was currently walking down a street in WarFang with little activity besides a dragon or mole that might pass every minute or so. He had originally planned to spend the day with Vexx, but when he went to go check on him he was gone. So Spyro decided to take a walk to clear his mind. **

**"Hey, You! Purple!" A voice said.**

**Spyro a bit surprised turned in all direction looking for the source of the voice. Then he felt a claw tap his shoulder. Spyro reacted by jumping back and turning in the direction of the dragon. **

**"Who are you?" Spyro said a bit defensively.**

**"I am the one that will make your life better." The male dragon said.**

**"How so?" Spyro said still in a defensive stance. **

**The dragon walked over to Spyro and whispered into his ear. "I can bring Cynder back." Then the dragon backed off.**

**Spyro felt his body go numb. "H-How?" Spyro said as he stood up in a comfortable position. **

**"Follow me." The dragon said as he took off. **

**Spyro a bit skeptical followed the mysterious dragon to where ever he was going.**

**Some time later...**

**Spyro and the mysterious dragon flew for about an hour until they reached a cave. The dragon walked inside of the cave. Spyro noticed that the dragon was black so it was obviously a shadow dragon. **

**Spyro and the mysterious dragon were walking in the cave in total silence until Spyro started to talk.**

**"What's your name?" Spyro asked.**

**The dragon made no reply. **

**"I'm Spyro." **

**The dragon again made to reply.**

**"Can you tell me where we are going?" Spyro asked.**

**"You will see." The dragon replied. **

**Spyro took this as a gesture to shut up. **

**They continued to walk until the cave opened up into a giant cavern. In the middle of the cavern was 5 slots that looked like they were to hold gems. 5 lines went from the 5 slots and made a circle in the middle of the cavern. Inside of the circle was a crystal floor. **

**"What is this place?" Spyro asked the dragon a bit in awe.**

**"This room can bring dragons back from the dead." The dragon replied triumphantly. **

**"So I can bring Cynder back!" Spyro said happily.**

**"Yes, but it requires 5 power gems which are only found within the temple." **

**"Oh." Spyro said disappointed. **

**"If you want Cynder back you need to take 5 of those gems and bring them back here. I will be waiting here." **

**"Ok." Spyro said with a nod. **

**Spyro then turned as ran for the cavern exit, but was stopped when the mysterious dragon talked. **

**"My name is Shadow." The dragon said.**

**"Nice to meet you, Shadow." Spyro said. Then he turned and ran for the exit.**

**P.O.V. Spark... **

**There was only one word to describe how Spark felt; terrible. After Scorch yelled at her and told her that he loved her, but then said that he never wanted to see or talk to her again. Something inside of her died. Scorch was always there for her, and she was so oblivious to his true feelings. **

**Spark was a mess. She was lying in her bed with tears running down her face. She was curled up in a ball on her bed and was crying. Hard. **

**She heard a knock on her door. "Hey, Spark you in there?" A voice she recognized as Flame's asked.**

**"Go away!" She yelled back at him.**

**"Spark what's wrong?" Flame said a bit worried.**

**"Get lost, Flame!"**

**"Spark, I'm not going anywhere." Flame said calmly. **

**Spark didn't reply.**

**"Spark tell me what happened. I'm just here to help." **

**"Flame, just go away. I need to be alone." Spark said back. **

**"Ok." Flame said.**

**Spark could hear Flame's footsteps getting farther away.**

**"I'm sorry Scorch." Spark cried softly. **

**P.O.V. Spyro...**

**Spyro arrived back at WarFang around midday and quickly made his way to the dragon temple. He needs those power gems and he didn't know where to find them. He didn't want anyone to know about what he was doing, but the only way he was going to find them anytime soon was by asking the Guardians. He made his way to Volteer's room hoping to find him there. **

**When Spyro arrived at Volteer's room he knocked on the door hoping to find him in there. **

**"I'll be there in a minute." A voice came from inside of the room. **

**Spyro sighed with relief after hearing the voice of the Electric Guardian.**

**When Volteer opened the door he was a bit surprised to see Spyro. "Ah, young dragon what brings you here?" **

**"I have a question." Spyro said a bit nervously.**

**Volteer started to walk out of his room. Spyro started to follow in Volteer's strides or at least he tried to. **

**"What might your question be." Volteer said as he continued to walk down the hall to Ancestor knows where. **

**"I was wondering if you knew about the power gems?" Spyro asked trying to keep up.**

**"Oh, yes the power gems only 5 left in existence. Very mysterious things. I don't even know what they do are what they are used for." Volteer said in a fast manner.**

**"Would you mind showing me these gems?" Spyro asked.**

**"Oh, yes lad. If you wish to see them then follow me." Volteer said as he changed his direction to a hallway to their left. **

**"What would you like to know about them?" Volteer asked.**

**"Not really anything I would just like to see them." Spyro answered. **

**"Alright." Volteer answered. **

**After some time of pointless talking between the 2 they eventually reached the chamber in which the power gems were held. **

**"And here we are, young Spyro." Volteer said as he opened the door. **

**What Spyro saw were 5 different colored gems all put in separate glass boxes all in the same spots as the holes in the cave. He also saw 5 lines leading from each gem to the circle in the middle. In the middle of the circle was a crystal floor. **

**"These are the last remaining power gems. Most of them were destroyed during the war with Malefor." Volteer said.**

**Spyro just looked at the gems and memorized where this spot was for later tonight. "Thank you, Volteer. This is all I needed to see." **

**"I am glad I could help." Volteer said with a smile. **

**With that the 2 dragons walked out of the room and parted ways. **

**Sometime later... **

**Spyro never imagined he would ever steal something from WarFang let alone the Guardians, but he needed those gems no matter the cost. **

**Spyro waited until it was dark out to make his move. **

**Once he thought it was a good time to leave his room and take the gems he did just that. Spyro made sure to bring a bag to carry the gems without suspicion. He quickly made his way to the room and entered it without a second thought. /I'm doing this for Cynder/. Was Spyro's only thought. **

**He looked at the first gem. It was a green gem that was under a glass box. He quickly picked up the glass box and grabbed the gem and put it in his bag. /What am I doing!? I can't steal from the temple!? No! This is for Cynder/! Spyro thought. He quickly grabbed the rest of the gems and made his way out of the room. **

**When he exited the room he was greeted by a voice. **

**"Hey, Spyro, what are you doing?" Frost said. **

**Spyro's first thought was make a run for it, but he decided to talk. "Um nothing." Spyro said nervously. **

**"What's in the bag?" Forst said while pointing to the bag.**

**"None of your business." Spyro said.**

**"Come on." Frost said reaching for the bag.**

**Spyro backed up to protect the bag from being grabbed by Frost. **

**"Come on. Let me see it." Frost said as he made another try for it. **

**"Frost, no!" Spyro yelled.**

**Frost dove for Spyro and grabbed the bag off of him. Frost opened the bag as saw what was inside. "What is this?" Frost asked. He looked up at Spyro and was about to ask him again what that was, but was cut off when Spyro grabbed his throat and started to choke him. **

**Spyro could hear Frost trying to talk, but Spyro's grip was so tight he could muster words. Frost's movements to try and escape proved to be futile. Frost's body fell limp and Spyro let go of his body. It fell to the floor lifelessly. He didn't know wether Frost was still alive, but he could hardly care he was on a mission. **

**"Hey! You over there!" **

**Spyro turned in the direction of the voice to see a a WarFang dragon guard in his prime running at Spyro at full speed. **

**Spyro panicked and ran for the entrance of the temple. He heard the guard yelling at him, but Spyro didn't care. All that mattered was that he had the gems and he was on his way to save Cynder. **

**Spyro took flight as soon as he left the temple doors and flew off in the direction of where Shadow had taken him before. In Spyro's mind everything was good. Cynder would come back and everything would go back to normal.**

**Author's notes: I think this chapter is longer than most, but I don't know. VOTE ON POLL! I cannot stress that enough you need to. Well will Cynder come back (If you hate her kill her on the poll). Will she come back (Bring her back on the poll). Is Frost ok? Did the guard see who did the crime? Will Spyro stay be the same? I don't know you tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: I feel like no one is reading my story... No one has reviewed in 2 chapters and I haven't been pmed in like 7 days... No one had favorites or followed my story... All I know is that there are 3 people reading my story due to the lack of feed back... So I will continue to write for those 3 people, but I will not enjoy it. If this chapter seems boring or messed up its because I'm slowly losing confidence that some the few people that read my last story aren't reading this one because of what I did to Cynder... Please vote on my poll...**

**Scorch was in a state of pure rage. He roared furiously as he flew through the air, but after a while he landed on the ground near a cave. He walked into the cave and instead of anger he felt sadness. He thought that Spark had feelings for him. He thought she was just too shy to admit them. **

**"I guess I was wrong." Scorch said sorrowfully to himself. **

**"About what?" A voice said.**

**Scorch quickly looked up to see the last dragon he wanted to see.**

**P.O.V. Crystal...**

**Crystal was walking through the city on her weekly midnight walk when she saw something unexpected. She saw a member of the WarFang guard running through the streets with an Ice dragon hanging limply off his back. Crystal took off in pursuit to find out who the Ice dragon was. **

**When the guard finally stopped he was inside of the infirmary talking to the moles with an urgent voice. The moles ushered him into a room. Crystal went up to one of the moles and started to ask questions. **

**"Excuse me." Crystal asked as she walked up to a mole.**

**Out of the corner of her eye she could see a female dragon rushing into the room that the guard entered not too long ago.**

**"Yes." The mole asked obviously a female.**

**Before Crystal could ask her question the mole spoke again. **

**"Ah you were that young dragoness that was brought here yesterday. I see you are doing fine now. It is a shame that the young male that brought you in is in such a terrible state. He might not even live." The mole ended sadly.**

**Frost's mind panicked. "Can I see him?" She asked quickly.**

**"Only for a short while." The mole said.**

**The mole led Crystal into the door that the guard went into. The door lead into a hallway. Crystal was led down 5 doors then they entered one. Inside the room was the dragon guard, the healer, and the injured dragon. **

**"Thank you for bring him here." The male healer said.**

**"I' glad I could help." The guard said as he left. **

**Crystal quickly walked up to the injured dragon to see who he was. **

**She recognized him as Frost. She looked over Frost and saw that his neck was turning a bit purple. She looked down at his front paws and saw that they were cut and bruised in many ways. **

**"How did her get these." Crystal asked the mole.**

**"The day he saved you he brought you in with his paws like that. He said that he dug you out of a pile of rubble and carried you all the way here. Which is over half the city. I'm surprised he never told you." The mole replied.**

**Crystal again looked down at Frost and felt dread over come her. /He did that all for me and he never even told me/. Think that she might cry she told the mole thank you and left the infirmary. Crystal continued on her walk, but she couldn't help but cry over what had befallen Frost. **

**"He might not even live." Crystal repeated the moles words.**

**P.O.V. Vexx...**

**Vexx was heading back to his room when he ran into Flame. **

**"Hey, Flame." Vexx greeted.**

**"Hey, Vexx." Flame said grimly.**

**"What's wrong?" **

**"It's nothing. I just..." Flame just stopped talking as he looked over Vexx's shoulder. "Hey why is that door open?" **

**"Huh?" Vexx said as he turned around. In fact there was a door open. Vexx walked over to the door and shut it. "There all better." **

**"That was weird." Flame said. **

**"Yeah... Wait just a second. Why are you in the temple?" Vexx asked.**

**"Oh, yeah Ember and I got rooms up here! Our parents thought it would be nice if we lived with dragon out own age as long as we don't... You know..." Flame said a bit nervously. **

**"Yeah, I know." Vexx said knowing full well of what he meant.**

**"You should go check on Spark. She has been in her room all day and wont talk to anyone." Flame said.**

**"Have you talked to Scorch about it?" Vexx asked.**

**"That's the thing no one can find Scorch." **

**"Alright, well I guess this is goodnight." Vexx said as he lifted up his paw.**

**"Goodnight." Flame said as he slapped his pad against Vexx's.**

**Once Flame and Vexx went there separate ways Vexx made his way over to Spark's room. "Alright, Spark, lets see what kind of boy trouble you have." Vexx said as he approached her door.**

**Author's notes: Short chapter I have an excuse. I will be gone from WIFI for about 2 days so this needs to be released. I am sorry for being a jerk and pushing you all to pm me or review my story. It's just I'm disappointed with all the views that I see and not one pmed me or reviewed. Vote on the poll! I am not sorry for saying that VOTE!**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Ok we need to get somethings straight. Scorch. If he seems possessive and is over reacting that whole ordeal it is normal that is how I made his OC he is very possessive. Spark she is just sad because she hurt Scorch other than that she should be fine. Ok also I am so sorry for acting like a baby with the whole no one is reading this because I know for a fact that some people read this maybe like 20 to 30 other than that the others are people that didn't like my story. Also I will never ever stop saying vote on my poll it will close very very soon. (If not today) if I get to the Spyro part to resurrect Cynder today then I will decide by my self if she lives or dies. Only you can guarantee that she will die or live. Oh and one more thing about the reviewing. The only reason why I want you to review a lot is because I want this story to take off. I don't know about you guys but if you saw a story with 7 reviews or a story with 267 which one would you read? Probably 267. So even if the review is pointless I would love it because it might attract more people to read this story. (Just a theory). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Scorch was siting there staring up at his old friend, Flash. **

**"Why, hello Scorch. Funny seeing you here." Flash said.**

**Scorch stood up and started to back away slowly. "What do you want, Flash." Scorch growled.**

**"Now is that anyway to treat a friend." Flash said with an evil smile.**

**"G-Get away from me you traitor!" Scorch yelled fearfully. **

**"Oh, come on you think I'm the traitor. You are! You and all your friends!" Flash yelled as he started to approach Scorch who was now against the back of the cave. **

**"Why are you here?" Scorch asked.**

**"I'm about to invade WarFang, and there is nothing you can do about it." Flash said evilly. "Leave no survivors. Kill everyone. Those are my orders." **

**"This isn't you, Flash, snap out of it your head is full of lies!" Scorch shouted. **

**Flash then clutched at his head and started to scream in pain. **

**"That's it, Flash, fight it!" Scorch yelled.**

**Then Flash stood straight up. "Just kidding." He said darkly. "Now time to die." **

**When Flash lunged Scorch felt his whole world fall backwards as he fell into the cave through the wall, but after Scorch passed through the wall closed back up. Scorch was about to say something when he hit his head on something, and was knocked out cold.**

**P.O.V. Mark...**

**Mark was sitting with Ember eating in The Great Hall.**

**"Have you seen Vexx? Because he isn't at the infirmary anymore." Mark asked. **

**"I saw him like 2 days ago, but other than that no." Ember replied then she ripped a piece of meat off of the sheep's leg she was having to eat.**

**"He came back to us, and I can't even see him because I can't find him." Mark said in frustration. **

**"Hey, we will find him. I mean he is in the city. I bet your brother and sister have seen him." Ember said trying to comfort him.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, maybe I should go find Frost." Mark mumbled.**

**"What about Spark?" Ember asked.**

**"She going through something and isn't talking to anyone right now." Mark said still mumbling. **

**"Oh, ok. Then lets to find Frost." Ember announced as she took the last bit of her lamb. **

**"Ok." Mark said a bit happy. **

**P.O.V. Vexx...**

**The night before Mark and Ember talked in the Great Hall this was going down in the dark hours of the night.**

**"Spark you in there?" Vexx asked.**

**"Go away, Flame!" Spark yelled back.**

**"I'm not Flame." Vexx said a bit disappointed that Spark already forgot his voice.**

**"Mark, I said I'm not going to talk." Spark said in a low sad tone.**

**"I'm not Mark, now open this door." Vexx demanded.**

**There was no reply from inside of the room.**

**"Now, Spark!" Vexx demanded sternly. **

**Vexx could hear shuffling noises from inside of the room then the door opened. **

**Spark's face was full of shock. "V-Vexx?" Spark asked. **

**"Who else." Vexx said with a smile.**

**"Last I saw you you were in the infirmary. You had cuts and bruises every where. I was scared that you would die." Spark said worriedly as she hugged Vexx.**

**Once she let go Vexx continued to talk, "Come lets go into you room." Vexx said as he walked into Spark's room. **

**Once they were both situated and comfortable in Spark's room Vexx began talking. **

**"Now, can you tell me why you are like this?" Vexx said with a pretty good idea of what it was.**

**Spark was a little hesitant at first, but told Vexx everything that happened between her and Scorch.**

**"It's just as I thought." Vexx said at the end.**

**"What?" Spark said a little teary eyed. **

**"Look Scorch he is a little possessive. This will all blow over in a few days, and now that you know that he loves you you and him will be... How do I put this..." Vexx ended. **

**"What?" Spark asked surprised.**

**"Look wherever Scorch is he is probably having second thoughts about what he said, and he will probably come back tomorrow or the next day saying that he is sorry and try and ask for your forgiveness and you both Willie happily together." Vexx said taking in a deep breath after he finished.**

**"So your saying that everything will be fine in the end, and I'm just over reacting?" **

**"Well, in my opinion Scorch is over reacting way too much. It was just breakfast. Right?" **

**Spark then blushed a bit. "No. Flame and I were going to take a walk through the gardens." **

**Vexx then looked a bit surprised. "So I guess he had a reason to react, but he didn't know." **

**"Do you really think Scorch will come back?" Spark asked.**

**"Yes I do." Vexx replied.**

**P.O.V. Flash...**

**When Scorch suddenly disappeared into the rocks Flash was enraged. **

**When Flash calmed down he went back to the camps to see the progress of his troops. Once Flash landed a Grublin approached Flash and started talking.**

**"No! I said two days not two and a half!" Flash yelled now getting stressed out.**

**The Grublin started to protest.**

**"Make it work!" Flash finished as he turned away and stormed back to his tent. **

**/They are just tools. Once I'm done with them they will all die for their stupidity/. Flash thought when he stepped in his tent. He scanned the tent then went over to lie on his cushions. "This is the beginning of the end." Flash said aloud. **

**Author's notes: I was planning on making this chapter short so if it is don't think that I'm getting lazy. Also the poll is closed, but I will not open it to the public because I want it to be a surprise. If you don't like the way it turned out then too bad for you... **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Ok so I am back to Spyro to see what he is up to... If you don't like what I am going to do then too had for you. PEACE AND DONT HATE FOR THE RESULTS! Oh and before I forget special thanks to my new partner St33lStrif3! **

**Spyro was flying back to where Shadow was with a large amount of thought flying through his mind. /I can save Cynder! But I stole from the guardians... What will everyone think about Frost... Will they even accept me as a friend anymore/!? Was all Spyro was thinking about. **

**Once Spyro arrived at the cave entrance he looked at the bag full of gems. /Should I do this/? Spyro thought. /Yes, I have to for Cynder/. With those confident thoughts in mind Spyro walked into the cave with his head held high.**

**"Spyro, you're back." Shadow said a bit excited. "Do you have the gems?" **

**Spyro opened the bag and showed Shadow. **

**"Good. Now place them in the holes in the ground." Shadow said pointing to the holes. **

**Once they were in place Shadow told Spyro to back up.**

**"Ok, this is the tricky part. Spyro, I need you to use Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth on 4 of those crystals. I'll get the last one." **

**Spyro shot a concentrated Electricity orb at one, a fire stream at another, an Earth missile at one, and last an Ice spear at the 4th one.**

**Shadow finished the job by shooting a shadow ball at the last orb causing a beam of each element to shoot out of each of the gems and met together above the crystal circle causing a small ball of pure white energy to form above the crystal.**

**"Spyro, this is where you say who you want back!" Shadow yelled over the loud noise of the combining elements. **

**Spyro was full of mixed emotions. "Cynder!" Spyro yelled at the white orb.**

**The orb responded by growing bigger and brighter causing Spyro to turn away. When the light went out Spyro turned to the circle expecting to see Cynder. **

**P.O.V. Scorch...**

**Scorch woke up in a dimly lit cave with his head pounding. He lifted his head despite the protesting it and looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was that it looked like someone's home. The room was a circle with no entrances or exits, it looked to be 25 feet in diameter. It had a cushion in the center of the room and had a few belongings scattered here and there. Then Scorch realized he had something on the back of his head. He grabbed at it and tried to pull it off, but whatever was on it was very very sticky. **

**"Your awake." A female voice said.**

**Scorch zipped his head in the direction of the voice and saw a dragoness. She was an Earth dragoness. She had lime green scales and a silver underbelly. Her wing membrane were silver while her wing scales were lime green. She had bright green eyes that had a twinkle to them that made her look like a curious child. She had 2 horns on each side on the top of her head. One pair curved forward while the other curved forward diagonally. There were also 2 tiny horn stumps on each of her cheeks. All her horns were the same color as he underbelly. The end of her tail was shaped in a spiked club. To Scorch overall she was gorgeous.**

**"Uhhhh." Scorch said staring at her. **

**The dragoness looked over her body, "Is there something wrong?" The dragoness asked.**

**Scorch snapped out of his trance. "No. Nothing is wrong." Then a question hit him. "Um who are you?" Scorch asked.**

**"Oh, my name is Gaia." The dragoness now know as Gaia said.**

**"How did I get here?" Scorch asked while standing up once again ignoring all the protests from his head. **

**Gaia explained that she noticed 2 dragons above her through he Earth power, and how she noticed one was on the ground with the other on approaching so she opened up a hole in the wall to allow Scorch to fall through, but he ended up hitting his head on a rock and knocking him out.**

**"Well, thank you for that. I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you." Scorch said.**

**"I never got your name." Gaia said as she went over to a nearby water pool that she made and took a few sips of water. **

**"I'm Scorch." He said reaching a paw out towards Gaia. **

**Gaia accepted by slapping her paw on Scorch's. **

**"Now could you explain to me why that dragon was trying to kill you?" Gaia said as she sat on her cushion. **

**Scorch lied down on the ground and explained to Gaia everything that happened, but he left out his fight with Spark. **

**"Wait the war is over?!" Gaia exclaimed.**

**"It was over like 8 months ago..." Scorch muttered. "Look I need to get back to WarFang and warn everyone of what's coming." **

**"Then I'm coming with. There is no point in hiding from a war that's over." Gaia declared.**

**"Alright." Scorch said as he looked around for an exit. When he found none he was left very confused. "Ummm how do we get out?" **

**"Oh allow me." Gaia said the she opened a hole in the ground leading upwards diagonally. **

**"The only way out is by you making a hole." Scorch said.**

**"Yeah, unless you want to dig." Gaia relied while walking up the hole. "Come on."**

**"Yeah, I'm coming." Scorch said as he jogged up the hole. **

**Author's notes: HOLY HELL I'M WATCHING THE CONJURING! FUCKING SCARY! FUCK ME! Well on to more important matters. Ok so I will now be having my partner St33lStrif3 be reading and editing my chapters before I upload them so just a little FYI. Oh and is Cynder alive? Is she dead? Will Scorch go after Gaia? What will Spark think? All will be revealed in the far away future because I'm going paint balling tommorow! HAHAHA! Sooo I might not be able to do anything for a day...**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Ok so this chapter will be edited by St33lStrif3. Right now Spyro was expecting to see Cynder... Hmmmmm... I already know what happens and so does someone other guy that goes by the name of Dragon warriors sooo hahaha Spyro will not play a part in this chapter. SUSPENSE! You all will feel the pain I am feeling waiting for the next chapter in Residual Darkness!**

* * *

Vexx couldn't help but feel happy the next morning. After all, he did help Spark get through a emotional time.

"Well... No, I guess it was emotional." Vexx said as he walked out of the temple doors.  
Vexx hadn't seen Frost ever since yesterday morning, which he thought was strange since Frost was usually awake by now.

/Maybe I will find him at the Great Hall/. Vexx thought as he walked into one of the more crowded streets of WarFang. Vexx was always afraid that someone might recognize him as the attacker of the city, but no one had yet.

When Vexx arrived at the Great Hall, he saw that none of his friends were there. /Great now I have to eat alone/. Vexx thought unhappily.

Vexx walked over to a table and sat down. "Alone again." Vexx muttered to himself.

"-ter warrior than you!" A loud voice said as the Great Hall doors swung up.

"You a better warrior than me! In your dreams!" Another loud voice said.

Vexx turned around to face the two bickering dragons, and saw one Earth dragon and one Ice dragon both about five years older than Vexx was.

"Last time we sparred, you got your tail handed to you." The Earth dragon boasted.

"Now remember, Felspar, it was I that saved your sorry tail during a raid on our village." The Ice dragon shot back.

"I wasn't prepared for that!" The dragon now know as Felspar said.

"Maybe you should be more self aware rock face!" The Ice dragon said.

"Now, Feldun, keep in mind the last time we had a name calling argument I came up with the most names. You are staring a war that you can't win." Felspar said.

From what Vexx saw Feldun bowed his head in defeat and sat down at a table. Soon the Earth dragon Felspar joined him.

/Well that was weird/. Vexx thought as he turned back around to face the front of his table. Later a mole came and Vexx ordered deer. Once Vexx got his meal he dug in. /I miss eating real food/. Vexx thought as he swallowed a big chunk of deer. /So good/.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind him.

/That voice sounds familiar/. Vexx thought as he turned around.

"We saw you were alone. So we thought you might want some company." Feldun said.

/Yup. I knew I heard that voice before/. "Yeah, sure." Vexx said.

"Great!" Felspar shouted.

Both the dragons sat down on the opposite side of Vexx.

"So what's your name?" Felspar asked.

"I'm Vexx." Vexx replied.

"I'm Felspar." Felspar said.

"And I am Feldun." Feldun said. "But you probably knew that because of our last argument."

"Yeah..." Vexx said nervously, looking at the ground.

"You don't need to be shy. We don't bite. Unless we have to." Felspar joked.

Vexx looked up to see Feldun elbowing Felspar in the chest. "Don't scare him."

Vexx laughed a bit. "I've been through more than you can imagine. I'm really not scared of anything."

This made Feldun and Felspar interested. "Please share." Feldun said.

"If I do, we will be here all day." Vexx warned.

"We have nothing to do." Felspar said.

"Ok, but before we start are you two, like, good friends?" Vexx asked.

"No. We're brothers." Felspar said as he put his brother in a head lock.

Vexx nodded. "Ok, then. Makes sense. Anyway, it all started when I came across Spyro and Cynder..." Vexx began.

~x~X~POV Frost~X~x~

Frost woke up with his neck burning. He groaned from the pain and tried to lift his head to get a good look at where he was. He saw what he recognized as a room in the infirmary.

Frost played back the memories in his head. /Did Spyro really do that/? Frost thought to himself. /What were those gems for? I need to get out of here/. Frost thought.  
Frost stood up and and walked out of the infirmary room door to be greeted by a dragon healer.

"Oh no you don't!" The female dragon said. "Back inside." She ushered Frost back inside of the room.

"You don't understand! I need to go!" Frost pled in a voice so quite and scratchy that he could barely hear it himself.

"You need water." The healer said. "Sit." She pointed at the cushion.

Frost obeyed and sat down on the cushion as the healer brought a cup of water to Frost's mouth and allowed him to drink from it. The water soothed his throat and allowed him to talk more clear.

"Now tell me. What happened to you?" The healer asked.

Frost didn't know whether he should tell the healer what happened, or not. In the end, Frost decided to tell the healer what Spyro did to him.

After Frost told what happened, the healer just had a look of shock and surprise on her face. After her shock wore off, she told Frost she needed to do a few more tests to see if he was ok then he was free to go.

"Thank you." Frost said as he left the room.  
"Anytime." The healer said with a smile.

Frost needed to talk to his siblings about what happened. Spyro can't be trusted not anymore.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter was short I just needed to get something out to you guys. Also if you read Tears of an Oracle by RiverStyxx than yes Feldun was in it. If you are going to yell at me I did get permission to use his name in my story so you have nothing to say. Next chapter will be back to Spyro and Shadow. Also if you didnt know in the story it has been 1 day since Flash has ordered the construction so that means the fight is almost upon us.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: AHHH WERE HAVING A TORNADO! Well almost we have a 33% chance. **

**Sometime later: awwww no tornado but a lot of rain and thunder. Turns out I slept through a tornado and tornado siren on Sunday night! Ok so Iied last chapter was not edited by St33lStrif3 I got Inpatient and uploaded the unedited version, but this one will be edited I will wait. Now lets see how Spyro is doing ?.**

Spyro looked at the center of the circle and saw nothing.

"Well that shouldn't of happened." Shadow said.

Spyro darted his head in Shadow's direction. "What do you mean that shouldn't of happened. Why didn't it work?" Spyro asked angrily.

"There is only two reasons why it wouldn't work." Shadow said.

"Well tell me! I just threw my life at WarFang away stealing those gems! I almost killed my friend, and I'm probably a criminal right now! Tell me what happened!" Spyro demanded.

"Either the process was stopped from one of the gems being removed, or..." Shadow trailed off.

"Or what?" Spyro asked a bit angry.

"Or Cynder never died." Shadow said.

"What!?" Spyro said as he ran across the room looking at the gems to see all of them in place and drained of their energy. /No no no no. Cynder died I saw it! How can she still be alive/. Spyro thought franticly.

"Spyro, we need to get back to WarFang." Shadow said.

"Why?"

"When that dark dragon attacked I knew that he was Vexx. Only he knows what we as a race are up against. I need to talk to him." Shadow said.

"What would he know." Spyro said.

"He was held captive for six months!" Shadow exclaimed. "He has to know something!"

Spyro shrank back a bit. He knew Shadow was right, but he was afraid to go back for what the dragon there would do to him, but he had to push those thoughts aside for the good of all dragons. "Ok, lets go."

P.O.V. Flash...

It has been 1 day since the construction of his armies siege weapons have commenced, and things were going as planned.

A Grublin ran up to Flash and relayed the progress of the weapons.

"Good. Make sure this doesn't change I would hate to be one man short." Flash threatened.

The Grublin quickly scurried off in fear of being killed by its leader.

Flash took a walk through his camp looking at his army. Flash knew if he failed and returned to his master he would be happy. For what Flash had was over three quarters of their total army.

Once he was finished walking along the edges of the camp he walked back to his tent. Along the way he told the a Grublin to have the commanders meet him in his tent for the battle plan. The Grublin scurried off with the orders so Flash was forced to wait in his tent until they arrived.

Once all 7 were accounted for Flash began the briefing. "Each of you will all get an equal amount of troops for this battle. I plan on having a full scale siege against the north wall. 5 of you will be tasked with marching to the city's walls while the other 2 will be tasked in manning the siege equipment. I will go into more detail tonight, but as of right now do you understand your orders?" Flash asked.

All 7 of the Grublin commanders, which were at least a few feet taller and wider then the foot soldiers, replied in their language.

"Good. You are dismissed." Flash said.

The commanders made their way out of the tent and back to their normal duties.

When Flash stepped outside he noticed that the sun was setting so he decided to sleep until tomorrow. /Tomorrow is when WarFang shall fall. We shall rise/. Flash thought as he drifted into the sweet land of dreams.

P.O.V. Scorch...

When Scorch and Gaia arrived at WarFang and saw that it wasn't under attack they both sighed in relief.

"Ok we need to get to the Guardians and tell them what I saw." Scorch said as he flew next to Gaia.

"Alright, You lead the way." Gaia replied.

With that Scorch flew towards the temple as fat as he could. /I hope none of my friends see me. That would be quite a mess/. Scorch thought.

When Scorch and Gaia landed in the courtyard leading into the temple they attracted a lot of attention from the surrounding citizens of the city.

"Hurry, lets go." Scorch said to Gaia as he bolted into the temple doors.

"Wait up!" Gaia shouted after him.

Scorch slowed down a bit so Gaia could catch up again. Once they were again together they both took off in a dead sprint to the Council room. Lucky they didn't encounter anyone on the way there.

The two ran straight through the Council room doors scaring the Guardians a bit.

"I see your back." Terrador said.

"No time to talk." Scorch panted. "Just listen to me."

The Guardians fell silent as Scorch told the story of what he saw and how he met Gaia.

"And you are certain of this?" Cyril asked.

"Positive." Scorch replied.

"This is more important than Spyro. Volteer alert the Guard and have them prepare this city for defense." Terrador said.

After Volteer left the room Scorch asked a question about Spyro. "What about Spyro?"

Cyril looked at Terrador who nodded so Cyril looked back at Scorch and Gaia. "Spyro... Well he... Strangled Frost."

"What!?" Scorch yelled.

"Frost is not dead!" Cyril quickly corrected. "He is fine now, but Spyro stole the last 5 power gems and bolted from WarFang. We have named him a criminal for stealing from within the city and attempting murder."

Scorch looked shocked, but as for Gaia she didn't know who Spyro was.

"Who is Spyro?" Gaia asked.

"Spyro is the Purple Dragon that defeated Malefor and brought the world back together." Terrador said.

"And you named him a criminal!?" Gaia exclaimed.

"He did break rules." Cyril said.

"Everyone has their reasons! He saved everyone lives and you named him a criminal!?" Gaia screamed in disbelief.

Gaia then grabbed Scorch's tail with her own and dragged him out of the Council room.

Once outside Gaia asked Scorch where there was some place they could talk.

"Just follow me." Scorch said a bit dazed still at hearing his friend's actions.

Gaia obeyed and they ended up inside of Scorch's room talking about Spyro and battle that was to come.

**Author's notes: Sooooooooo... I really don't know what to say... It rained a lot yesterday... That's really it... Ummmm... OHHH YEAH CYNDER! Well it is confirmed SHE IS ALIVE! But how is that possible? She died? Or did she. All will be explained later right now just try not to do anything rash (or do rash things) and all sorts of stuff... Sooo I would like you to check my friend's story out his name is Dragon warriors so yeah. Also thank you St33lStrif3 for editing this chapter! Oh and me adrill gfriend Dragon warriors have playin inning a story with a parallel plot. Like we will have 2 different plots in the same story, but I will control 1 plot while he will control the 2nd and they will meet up every now and then.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Well I'm back at the house for one day! YAY! Ok, I'm going to try and aim for the longest chapter I have ever written ever. Also, feel free to check out my friend Dragon warriors story. And also thank my partner St33lStrif3 for the editing. I know I'm not the most patient, and for that I'm sorry. Well. enjoy!**

* * *

Mark was sitting peacefully on his balcony watching the sunset. _These are the evenings I really enjoy._ Mark thought. _Sometimes I just wish that it can always be this peaceful._

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Mark spun around on his door in alarm to realize that someone was knocking. _So much for peace and quiet_. Mark thought grimly.

"Mark! Open the door!" The voice said.

"Just wait a second!" Mark yelled back. "I'm coming. I'm coming. jeez." Mark mumbled. Mark opened the door to reveal Spyro and a black dragon. At first glance Mark thought he saw Cynder, but he did a double take at the black dragon and noticed it was a male.

"We need to come in." Spyro said as he and his friend stormed into Mark's room.

"Hey, whoa, wait just a second." Mark said as the black dragon shut his door. "You can't just come barging into my room like that."

"Well, we just did." The black dragon said.

"And who do you think you are?" Mark said a bit angrily.

"I'm Shadow. Spyro and I need your help." Shadow said as he walked over to where Spyro was standing.

"And what might you need, by chance?" Mark asked.

"We need to talk to Vexx." Spyro said.

Mark's eyes grew wide. "No. Not after what you did to Frost, You're lucky that you're even in my room! You're a criminal, Spyro!"

Spyro just sighed and looked at the floor. "That was different." He said in a low voice.

"Out. Now!" Mark yelled at the end.

"Look, Mark, this could mean the survival of our race. If we don't g-" Shadow was saying.

"I said out!" Mark yelled in a very angry voice.

Spyro and Shadow just looked at each other. "Ok. We're leaving." Spyro said.

Once Spyro and Shadow left Mark's room, Mark just slid down against the wall, and sat down on his floor. Then he started to cry.

**P.O.V. Spyro**

"Now what?" Shadow said as him and Spyro rounded a corner.

"I don't know. I thought Mark would understand." Spyro said.

"Maybe we should try Vexx's room again." Shadow suggested.

Spyro just nodded in agreement.

As soon as Spyro and Shadow rounded a corner they came face to face with four Dragon guards.

"You there! Halt!" A fire dragon yelled.

"Run!" Shadow yelled as he turned and fled as fast as he could with Spyro close behind.

"After them!" They heard a voice yell behind them responded by the group of guards running after them.

"Where can we hide?" Shadow yelled.

Spyro thought for a second then remembered a spot. "Follow me!" Spyro yelled as he ran in a hallway to the left.

They continued like this for a while, Spyro making left turns or right turns, sometimes having to evade incoming dragons or moles. They flew down out of the temple and into the city of WarFang. Eventually Spyro and Shadow reached the spot.

"What is this?" Shadow asked as he looked at the alley way before him.

"I used to come here after Cynder died to escape everyone." Spyro said as he walked into the alley.

The alley was too small for any grown dragon to fit into so it gave them that advantage, but it was also easy to get cornered in. "What if we get cornered here?" Shadow asked.

"We won't." Spyro replied.

"How can you know that?"

"Because. Why would anyone check down here?"

"It's part of the city."

"A part no one visits." Spyro said darkly, scaring Shadow a bit.

Shadow saw the alleyway ending and he sighed in relief, but what he saw once he left alley wanted him to go back in.

**P.O.V. Terrador**

"How can you lose a purple dragon!?" Terrador demanded at the four guards.

"He outran us, sir." An Ice dragon replied.

"Did you ever think to send two of you to the entrance of the temple to cut them off!?" Terrador asked sternly.

"No, sir." The Ice dragon said, a bit scared.

This sent Terrador over the edge. He started yelling at them about battle strategies and tactics that they learned in training that they could've used. In the end, after about half hour of yelling and ranting, Terrador settled down and told them that they had to do 40 hours each of community service.

Once the four dragons left, Terrador's colleague Cyril walked into the room. "Don't you think you were a bit rough of them?"

"No. They should know when they need to apply strategies instead of going on a wild chase."

"Not everyone can be like you, Terrador." Cyril replied.

Terrador just grunted at what he said and changed the topic. "What do we do about Spyro?"

"We find him, and take him in for questioning."

"The problem is getting him." Terrador said.

"I agree. We will need to set up some kind of a trap for him." Cyril said.

"We need someone to lure him into. Who could do that?" Terrador asked himself.

"We could have some dragons and moles drive him into the ambush." Cyril suggested.

"We will need to discuss this topic more with Volteer. For now, lets dispatch some search teams to comb the city over for any signs of Spyro or his friend." Terrador said.

"I will go do that. You should go get Volteer. I will meet you in the council chambers." Cyril said as he walked away, leaving Terrador to his own thoughts.

"What has happened to you, Spyro." Terrador said sadly.

**P.O.V. Shadow**

What Shadow saw scared him. In the small courtyard that the alleyway lead to, there was just destruction, but it didn't look like any elements could've done that. Only something darker could have.

"What did this." Shadow asked in disbelief.

"I did." Spyro replied, without looking at Shadow.

"How?!" Shadow asked surprised.

"I let the darkness consume some of me, and this is what happened." Spyro said unusually calm.

"W-Why would you let the darkness get to you?" Shadow asked.

Then Spyro looked at Shadow and for a second, Shadow thought he saw Spyro's eyes go completely white. "With Cynder dead... I have nothing left to fight for."

Then Shadow realized what was happening. Spyro let the darkness into his being. He's becoming evil! "Look, Spyro, don't listen to what the darkness says! It's just telling you lies! It's taking advantage over your weakened soul and is twisting your thoughts!" Shadow said trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, maintaining his level tone.

"Spyro, Cynder is dead and you can't change that, but she wouldn't of wanted you to be like this!"

"How do you know what she wants?" Spyro asked angrily.

"Because she fought to destroy the darkness! And you are letting it into you!" Shadow yelled.

"The darkness was there for me after Cynder died! How do I know you're not the one telling me lies!?"

"Because I am your friend! That thing in you is not!"

Spyro was about to yell back, but was interrupted by a shout.

"I found them! They're in here!"

Both Spyro and Shadow snapped their heads in the direction of the voice to reveal an electric dragon on one of the nearby roofs. Soon they were surrounded by WarFang guards.

"You tricked me! You led them here!" Spyro yelled in a very angry voice.

"No Spyro, I-"

"I thought you were my friend! And you betrayed me!" Spyro yelled, his scales turning darker.

"No Spyro just listen-"

"Shut up! All you ever said was lies! You could never bring Cynder back! It was all a LIE!" Spyro yelled. Then it all went to hell. Spyro's scales went completely black and his eyes went pure white. "It's time I show you the real power of darkness." Spyro said in a disoriented voice.

Shadow turned to run, but felt something impact in the back of his head, making him yelp in surprise as everything went black.

**P.O.V. Terrador**

The sun was fully set and it was complete darkness. The guards had easily found the body of Shadow after a sweep of the area, and had called the Guardians in to investigate.

"How did this happen?" Cyril said as he looked over the dead dragons body.

"Spyro... No. That THING killed him." A guard said.

"This dragon was his only friend, and he killed him." Terrador said, looking over the body that used to be Shadow. There was a giant hole in his head from where Spyro stabbed him in the head with his tail.

"Gather the guard." Terrador announced. "Tell them if they find Spyro that they are to... kill him on sight."

Volteer shot his head in Terrador's direction. "Terrador! That is not necessary. Spyro is going through a difficult time, an-"

"Silence!" Terrador yelled causing Volteer to shrink back. "I have made up my mind."

"Yes, sir!" The Captain of the Guard said. Then he walked to the entrance of the infirmary and left.

"What about the defences?" Cyril asked "If we are attacked, we need everyone on the walls."

"We will be fine. Right now, we need to ensure the safety of our people." Terrador replied.

"I will take no such part in this murder." Volteer said as he stormed out of the room.

Cyril was about to pursue him, but Terrador stopped him. "Let him go. If he doesn't want this he doesn't need to be here for it."

Cyril just nodded and left the room.

"I am sorry, Spyro..." Terrador said, closing his eyes as a tear hit the ground.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well This was exciting I don't know whether this is longer than most chapters, but I try. Also I will be gone until Sunday the 6th of July (but this will be posted on the 6th sooooooo) . So don't expect any updates (But it will already be posted ). So my partner St33lStrif3 will have plenty of time for the beautiful updates. Spyro is now wanted dead. Shadow was killed. Mark is crying alone. AND TERRADOR ACTUALLY CRIED! I know this is big. HE HAS A SOFT SIDE! Sooooo... obviously next chapter will be the big battle or defence of WarFang, and lets just say Spyro will play a very big role ...**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: Well I'm writing this while camping so my editor will have a field day with this. So I will try to make this one big chapter. I will be writing this over a 4 day period (I hope). So I hope to make this all 1 chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Vexx awoke to the warm sun shining on his scales and underbelly. Yesterday, Vexx spent the whole day telling Feldun and Felspar all about his adventure and his capture. Of course, like every other dragon in Warfang, Vexx was completely unaware of the events that were to unfold today.

"Alright." Vexx moaned as he sat up on his haunches. He took a moment to look around his room before he stood up and walked to the door.

Once Vexx was in the hall ,he followed the same routine he has done ever since he came back to WarFang as that... thing... On the way to the Great Hall, Vexx ran into Mark and Mark told him about seeing Spyro and some other dragon yesterday.

"Why did they need me?" Vexx asked as they walked out of the temple.

"I don't know, but the whole Guard is on high alert so probably nothing good." Mark said.

Vexx just nodded in agreement.

For the duration of the walk Vexx and Mark were in awkward silence. Once they arrived at the Great Hall they were greeted by a guardsman who asked them questions about Spyro.

"Can you tell me why you are interrogating me in the streets?" Vexx asked, irritated that he was stopped from getting breakfast.

"The captain asked me to find and question you, specifically." The guard replied.

"Yeah, of course he did..." Vexx muttered to himself.

After the questioning was over, the guard apologized for being in their way and quickly walked away.

"Have you noticed that everyone in the Guard seems jumpy today?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Vexx replied, shrugging. "Anyway. Lets get something to eat."

"Alright." Mark said cheerfully.

When they walked inside, Vexx was a bit disappointed to see that Felspar and his brother, Feldun, were not here.

Once Vexx and Mark began eating, Vexx noticed two young dragons enter the Great Hall that were about his age.

"Hey." Vexx said as he elbowed Mark.

"Hey, that hurt!" Mark complained.

"Look." Vexx said as he pointed to the 2 dragons.

"Is that... Scorch?" Mark asked.

"Yup. But who is the other dragon?" Vexx asked, mainly to himself

Then when Scorch and the unknown dragon turned towards them, Vexx noticed that the two were walking awfully close to each other.

Vexx, like a normal friend, waved at them to try and get their attention.

Scorch waved back and the two dragon began walking their way.

As they approached, Vexx's eyes grew wide.

"Their tails are entwined!" Mark exclaimed quietly.

Immediately, Vexx pictured Spark once again broken down in tears. "Oh no..."

"Hey, guys. I haven't seen you all in forever." Scorch said as he and his friend sat down very close to each other.

"So who's your friend?" Mark asked.

"This is Gaia." Scorch said.

"Hi." Gaia said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Gaia. I'm Mark." Mark said as he put his paw out.

Gaia responded by slapping it.

Then Vexx introduced himself.

"So, did you guys hear about what happened yesterday?" Scorch asked.

"No, did you?" Vexx asked back.

"All I heard was that they found the body of a black dragon. Apparently he was stabbed in the head."

Mark's eyes grew wide. "I saw that dragon. Him and Spyro were in my room."

"Really?" Scorch asked.

Then Mark explained what had occurred the night before.

"Wow." Scorch said.

Gaia then whispered something into Scorch's ear which caused him to nearly choke on his food. "I never told you!" Scorch almost yelled. Then he told them about how he and Gaia met and how he saw the big Grublin army.

"Do the Guardians know?" Vexx asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, that's why the Guard have been jumpy lately. That and the fact that Spyro is wanted dead, so..."

"What!?" Both Mark and Vexx both shot up into standing positions, causing everyone to stop and look at them.

"What do you mean he is wanted dead!?" Vexx exclaimed.

"Sit down and stop drawing attention1" Gaia demanded.

After everything returned to normal, Scorch told them what he overheard two guards talking about. After he was finished, Gaia whispered something into his ear again causing him to blush heavily.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go. See you around." Scorch said as he and Gaia stood up with their tails entwined and walked out of the Great Hall.

Vexx looked over at Mark to see him rubbing his head. "You ok?"

"So much information in such a short time." Mark complained.

This caused Vexx to laugh lightly. "You'll be fi-" Vexx was cut off by the sound of a bell then a loud screech filled the air.

**P.O.V. Mandrik**

Mandrik was an electric dragon, and by far the youngest member of the Warfang Guard, but that didn't mean he wasn't brave. He had his fair share of fights and battles. But something he had never done was defend the city from a siege. He had heard stories of the war when Warfang was under siege, and how hard and long it was. And while it scared him, he could think of no better place to be than defending the city.

"Recruit!" A voice yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Mandrik answered, turning to see who it was.

"I thought I told you that you are supposed to carry the ammo to the cannons." Mandrik's squad leader told him.

He repressed a sigh. He was supposed to do just that, but he felt that someone else could do it.

"Sir, we all know that I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight." Mandrik said back.

Mandrik's squad leader just stood there and looked him up and down. After a while, he shook his head and sighed. "Alright, you can stay at the wall."

"Thank you, sir!" Mandrik replied, taking his position along the wall.

All anyone could see was fog. The city itself had none in it, but the surrounding area was covered in a thick layer.

"This is perfect cover for the enemy to advance." Mandrik heard a voice say.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said another.

"Hey! Cut the chatter!" An officer yelled.

"Can the Wind dragons do anything about this fog?" Mandrik recognized this voice as his friend's.

"Maybe you should ask one, Naran." Mandrik told his friend as he turned to look at him.

Naran was only 2 years older then Mandrik and was an Ice dragon.

"Maybe I will." He replied haughtily.

Naran started to walk away, but stopped and looked into the fog. Mandrik saw him squint his eyes. "What's that?" He asked

Mandrik turned his head and looked over in the direction Naran was looking. "I don't see anything." He said, turning back to his friend.

"Duert! Duert!" Naran yelled.

"What!?" A voice yelled somewhere to his left.

"Come here!" Naran yelled back.

"In a second!" Duert yelled in reply.

Duert was Mandrik's and Naran's last friend. All 3 of them made up a group, and it just so happened that Duert was a Wind dragon.

"What do you need?" Duert asked as he approached them.

"Shoot a concentrated gust of wind over there." Naran said pointing with his claw.

"Alright, but I don't see what this accomplishes." Duert said. Then he shot a gust of wind at the fog and blew some of it away, exposing a Grublin siege tower.

"Holy Ancestors!" Mandrik yelled.

"Sound the alarm!" A dragon yelled.

"Quick!"

"Everyone get ready for for battle!"

The warning bell rang out, causing everyone in the city of Warfang to look at the tower as a loud shriek made by the Grublins filled the air.

**P.O.V. Flash**

Flash hoped that the fog would get them closer to the city before the alarm was sounded. But when the fog was blown away, he took that as his chance.

"Charge!" Flash shouted as loud as he could, receiving a loud shriek from his army.

Flash looked over his army to see the entirety marching towards the city.

"Good." Was all he said, advancing with them.

Soon enough, the dragons on the walls started using their elements to try and stop the advance, but they were having little luck. When the moles tried using their cannons to destroy the siege towers, they fared just as poorly.

Flash knew that the closer the siege towers came the more luck the moles would have with destroying them. So he decided to go and destroy the cannons to give his troops a chance to get to the walls.

Flash flew in high and fast. When he was above the wall. he went down in a fast dive, and shot a light beam at the cannon destroying it completely. He then landed a bit too hard on the wall startling the dragon and moles in the area.

Flash quickly ended the life of the grown dragon standing next to him by stabbing him in the heart. This caused the other two dragons and three moles that noticed him to get ready to attack with the intent of ending his life.

Flash dispatched the moles quickly by burning them with light where they stood. He had to avoid being slashed to ribbons by stepping backwards then had to jump to avoid having his feet getting knocked out from underneath him. He retaliated by diving at the ice dragon with his claws outstretched, cutting his chest and leaving deep gashes that he would inevitably bleed out from.

Flash then had to avoid an earth missile and a pillar of earth from the wall immediately after. Flash used his Light breath and sent the earth dragon flying off the edge of the wall to his death.

_I need to destroy the rest of those cannons_! Flash thought as he looked around. When he spotted the cannon, he took aim and fired. When the smoke cleared, he saw the cannon was destroyed. He then whirled around and looked for another one. Upon spotting it, he used his Light breath again and destroyed it, leaving a nice sized hole for the siege towers.

With the walls so crowded, he was surprised to see that no one noticed him destroy the cannons.

"Hey! You! Get off the walls!" Flash heard a voice yell.

Flash jumped a bit and turned to where the voice came from.

"Did I not make myself clear!? Get off the wall!"

Flash saw that an Earth dragon was yelling at him. "Sorry! I'll get off!"

Once Flash was on the ground his head was running. _They don't know who I am. Let's see what trouble I can make up inside of the city_. Flash thought evilly, but when he looked up, he saw a cluster of young dragons and recognized Vexx at the lead. _Or I could kill them_. Flash thought for a second. _Yeah, lets kill them!_ And with that, Flash took off to meet his opponents.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, I am camping at the Hershey Park campground (If you don't know what that is Bing it!) so that gives me free access to the park itself sooo... its cool. Did you know that the company Hershey actually makes Ice Breakers!? I know, right!? Anyway, so the story this chapter was short and rushed, yes, I know that. I just wanted to get something done in, like, 4 days. I thought I would've had more time, but things didn't work out so I will have to put the rest of the battle in next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**

**(P.S. Thank you St33lStrif3! Check out my friend's story. His name is Dragon warriors. (Don't search it in a search engine you will never find it.) his story name is warriors of a avalar: down fall.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: I believe that RoL ended at chapter 18, and now we are at chapter 18 in RoL2 sooooooo. This story is longer! Ok, so Vexx and the giant (small) army are flying towards the battle because they want to help, but lets all be realistic here. Will the Guards really let them fight. Yeah, No. I guess Flash will just have to kill them oh pity.**

* * *

Spyro was sitting alone in a dark corner listening to the battle. His mind was all jumbled, and he was confused.

**Get up!**

Spyro bolted up and looked around for the source of the voice.

**I'm right here moron.**

"What do you want with me?" Spyro asked frightened. "I don't want this!"

**Yes, you do. Everyone hates you, Spyro. Everyone. If Cynder was alive, even she would still hate you.**

"No, get out of my head!" Spyro yelled as he ran and hit his head against the sandstone wall. He just rebounded and landed on his haunches dazed.

**Spyro, I am now apart of you. I can never leave. You are evil now.**

"No, I'm not evil! I'm good! Thats why I defeated Cynder! Killed Gaul! Beat Malefor!" Spyro shouted desperately.

**But you had to use Convexity to do those things, and Convexity is a dark element, Spyro. Now, you will watch, as I destroy everything you love!**

After the Darkness had said that, Spyro felt an excruciating pain is his head, and he fell unconscious. When he woke up he was up high. Very high. He couldn't move or talk. He couldn't do anything but watch as his once Purple form transformed into that jet black beast.

**You will now see the true power of Darkness!**

Spyro felt his world go to hell. He realized he had said those exact same words before he had murdered Shadow.

_I truly am evil._ Spyro thought making tears come to his eyes. _Everything I have ever done will all be for nothing. I am evil._

He watched as his now possessed form went to the wall that had the most Grublins trying to get on it. The form charged up a Convexity beam and fired. The wall exploded, leaving a giant hole in the middle of it. The dragons and moles above, unprepared for the explosion, fell off.

**See what you are doing? You are evil, and now everyone knows it.**

Spyro tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried to look away, but found his head glued on the dark figure.

**You just let the Grublins into WarFang.**

Then Spyro felt his head go numb and he awoke, his eyes closed. He felt the hard ground on his sensitive underbelly. He opened his eyes to see the hole that he had made. "No." Spyro said in total terror.

"Kill him!"

Spyro looked up to see dragons shooting their elements at him. He felt like standing there and dying, but he moved and fled into the city anyways tears falling freely. He ran through the now deserted streets of WarFang crying, "I don't want this!"

Spyro eventually stopped in the same dark corner he was in before and started to weep openly, "I don't want to be evil." Spyro cried softly.

**Yes you do.**

"Leave me be!" Spyro shouted with pure rage. "You say I am evil! You know nothing about me!"

**You have no control over your own life now. You are mine.**

Spyro knew that it was true. That he couldn't do anything about what was happening to him... or could he?

**P.O.V. Vexx**

"Move!" Vexx shouted, dodging as Flash let loose another light beam.

"Ancestors! We can't even get close to him!" Flame shouted, sliding in next to him.

Vexx and the others were using the buildings as cover to escape Flash's light breath.

"Scorch!" Vexx shouted.

"Yeah!" A voice to his right said.

"Who's with you?"

There was a few second delay before he spoke. "Gaia, Ember, and Frost!"

"Good!" Vexx replied.

Vexx looked up to see Flash charging up another beam.

"Shit! Run, Flame!"

Both Vexx and Flame barely made it away from the building as it came crumbling down on the sandstone road.

"We need a plan." Flame said as he and Vexx slid to a stop behind another building.

"Yeah, 'cuz we are getting no where with this!" Vexx replied panting.

Before Flame could reply, a loud explosion shook the ground around them

"What was that?!" Flame hissed quietly, trying not to give away their position.

"It doesn't matter." Vexx said, waving off the topic. "We need to stop Flash before any of us die."

Vexx and Flame then concocted a plan. "Ok, you go find Scorch and his group, while I go find Mark and Spark." Vexx said.

"Ok. Good luck." Flame replied as he snuck off.

Vexx then turned and along the edge of the streets in the shadows trying to stay as hidden as possible.

After walking for sometime Vexx found a trail of blood leading into a 2 story building giving him a sinking feeling. _Please let them be ok_.

"Who's there?" A voice said quietly.

Vexx stopped in his tracks. He had not entered the building fully before someone had talked to him.

"Vexx." Vexx replied.

"Come in."

Vexx walked in the building and saw Spark and Mark huddled close together with a pool of blood beneath them.

"What happened?!" Vexx said in alarm.

"Keep your voice down!" Spark hissed.

Vexx nodded in reply.

"Mark got hit by debris. I got it out, but I can't stop the bleeding."

"Is he unconscious?" Vexx asked.

"Not anymore..." Mark groaned, his eyes still closed.

"Glad to see you are still with us." Vexx said happily, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Did you come bearing good news?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Well, I did have a plan for stopping Flash, but I see you need some beauty sleep." Vexx replied.

"Can I help?" Spark asked hopeful.

"No. Stay here and watch Mark."

Spark looked a bit disappointed, but she nodded.

"I guess I'll be going." Vexx said as he turned to leave.

"Vexx." Spark called after him.

"Yeah?" Vexx asked, turning to look at her.

"Be careful."

"I will."

**P.O.V. Frost**

"This plan is insane!" Ember said.

"Well, its all we got!" Flame told her.

"Alright, so when do we attack?" Frost asked.

"When Vexx does." Flame said as he scanned the sky.

"So Vexx is just a distraction?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Flame replied without taking his eyes off of the sky.

Frost looked at the ground, not happy about this plan.

"There." Flame said as he pointed with his claw.

Frost looked up, following Flame's claw as he saw Vexx flying up.

"Now, where is Flash?" Flame asked himself.

A bright light came from very high in the sky and a ball came flying down right at Vexx followed by Flash.

Vexx dodge the ball, but get tackled by Flash. Both of them tumbled to the ground.

"Thats the cue. Go!" Flame shouted as everyone took flight towards Vexx.

_I swear if Vexx dies, Flame will get it!_ Frost thought.

When they arrived on scene, they saw Flash, Vexx pinned under him getting beaten.

Frost saw a bolt of electricity come from a nearby building, hitting Flash square in the chest just before Flash landed another blow on Vexx.

Flash shot a Light ball at the building, causing it to collapse, Vexx roaring and redoubling his efforts when it did.

"Faster!" Scorch yelled over the wind howling in their faces. "He needs help!"

Frost continued to watch Vexx get thrown around and beaten by Flash, flapping as hard as he could. _He is so dead when I get there!_ Frost thought angrily.

When they finally got in range to use their breath attacks, they saw Flash throw Vexx on the ground. Vexx tried to stand, but he fell under his own weight.

"Stick him!" Flame yelled.

Everyone fired their respective elements right at Flash. Every one of them hit. Flash roared in pain and took off, trailing blood.

"He's getting away!" Frost yelled as he and the group landed.

"Let him go." Flame said.

"But-"

"No buts." Flame said as jogged over to Vexx.

"Hey, buddy. You ok?" Scorch asked once everyone was around Vexx.

"I'm a bit dizzy." Vexx said with his eyes closed. "But, you know, I think I'll be fine." Then he opened his eyes. "Wow, you all are very close to me. I knew you all love me, but seriously, I need my space."

This caused everyone to either laugh lightly or groan in exasperation.

"Help me up." Vexx said.

Frost and Flame walked over and helped Vexx onto his feet. Once he was on his feet, he leaned on Frost for support.

"Where's Spark and Mark?" Vexx asked, a confused look on his face.

"We thought they were with you." Flame replied, just as confused.

Frost's mind played the memory of the electric bolt coming out of one of the collapsed buildings. "Vexx, who was in that building?" Frost asked.

Vexx's eyes went wide. "Oh, no!"

"Everyone, start digging!" Flame shouted. "Get them out!"

Everyone ran over to the destroyed building and started to grab rocks off, throwing them in all directions.

Frost slowly helped Vexx over and set him next to the rubble so he could also help.

_Please be ok._ Frost thought as he started digging.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, that was something. I guess Spyro really wants to be good, but he also wants to be evil. I mean like make up your mind! Also. Poor Spark and Mark. We all know what happened to them. I mean Scorch can't have 2 lady friends, right? So we all know what happened to the 2… So sad…. Or am I just telling you complete crap?**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: Sorry its taking forever, I've had writers block for the past few days. Well Rise of Legends 2 is almost over, but I'm not so sure if I want a sequel. IF you do or don't vote on my poll (Yes, another one. VOTE!). I just want to again thank my editor St33lStrif3, who edits my chapters even though he is very busy with college and his job. Enjoy! Also, sorry if fight scenes are confusing. I'm not the best.**

* * *

_Well this is… Interesting._ Flash thought as he saw his army of Grublin swarm through a hole in Warfang's wall. _Whoever did this, I must thank personally._

Flash was watching from a roof of a nearby building as his troops flooded into Warfang, overwhelming the dragons and moles. _So much for impenetrable. Maybe I should go down and have some fun._ Flash thought, jumping into the air, and rendering himself invisible to give himself the element of surprise.

_**What are you doing?**_

Flash turned in the air to see who was yelling at him, seeing no one. "Must have imagined it."

_**These dragons took you in, and this is how you repay them?**_

"What?!" Flash said in surprise, landing on another building. The voice was in his head.

_**You heard me. You don't deserve to be called a dragon, you traitor!**_

"Listen here," Flash said sternly, growling softly, "This is my mind. Now, get out!"

_**The Chronicler can do what he wishes. Now, stop this attack, or I will have to intervene. And it won't be good.**_

Flash just scoffed. "You think you can beat me? Oh, please. Look what Malefor was able to do under your so called 'guidance'." He said mockingly.

_**That was the old Chronicler. Now, it's time for me to do this my way.**_

Flash then realized that this Chronicler wasn't the same one from the war with Malefor. "My army can't be stopped." Flash said uncertainly, more than a little worried.

_**I am giving you one last chance to purge the darkness in your soul before I kill you and your army.**_

"Darkness?! There is no darkness! Just truth!" Flash began, "Lato has told me everything! This world is not meant to be-"

_**Young dragon, you are indeed lost. Lato has only told you lies, and through those lies he has put darkness into your soul, influencing you to do the wrong thing without hesitation.**_

"Yo-You're lying!" Flash yelled desperately. He looked down to start to join the fight, but everything was frozen, as was he.

_**You can save them Flash. You don't need to kill them.**_

He knew what the Chronicler was talking about. "No. I can't save them. I MUST kill them."

_**I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.**_

He noticed his heart beat starting to pick up and the battle below starting to unfreeze. "Wh-What are you doing!" Flash demanded, clutching his chest, becoming visible again in the process.

_**I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to.**_

Flash's heart was beating faster than ever, causing him to pant heavily. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Flash choked for air, but found none. His internal organs shut down, and his eyes closed as he fell lifelessly to the ground with a large thud.

**P.O.V. Mandrik**

"There's too many! We need to pull back!" Mandrik yelled over the sounds of fighting.

"I'm with you on the one!" Naran yelled as he froze a cluster of five Grublins, shattering them with his tail.

"We stay here, and hold the wall!" Their squad officer yelled at them.

"Come on, Trep! We've already lost Duret and Lango! The wall is already gone! We need to protect the shelters!" Naran countered his earth dragon officer.

He growled and shook his head. "Fine! But I'm staying. Mandrik, you're in charge now! Take care of Reaper squad!"

"Yes, sir!" Mandrik said, taking off with Naran close on his tail. Mandrik looked below him to see flying Grublins climbing fast to their position. "Tangos beneath us!"

Naran looked down and nodded, shooting ice spears as Mandrik used his electric element to destroy any incoming arrows.

"We need to land!" Naran yelled over the wind after he dispatched the rest of the Grublins.

"Where?" Mandrik yelled back.

"There!" Naran pointed at a group of five dragons boxed in by a hoard of Grublins. "We need to save them!"

"Double time it!" Mandrik shouted as he angled into a dive right at the small group.

Once in range, both Mandrik and Naran opened fire at the enemy Grublins, freezing and shattering dozens. After they did their pass, they angled at the clearing and landed in the fray of Grublins, where they started fighting like wild beasts.

Mandrik used his claws to shred through three grublins in front of him while using his tail to skewer one behind him, but before he could do any more, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a Grublin that was ripped in half jabbing a sword in him. Tearing, the grublin away and squashing him, he roared in pain, and collapsed.

**P.O.V. Terrador**

_I'm getting too old for this._ Terrador thought as he felt himself pull his right foreleg muscle after clawing a Grublin.

The onslaught was never ending as he looked back at the group he had pulled together to defend the city's library from destruction. All of the dragons history was stored in that building and losing it would cripple their race greatly.

"Pull together! Don't let them through!" Terrador yelled at the group as he saw yet another wave of Grublins approaching them.

"Fire dragons, light them!" Terrador yelled, the Fire dragons stepping forward and incinerating the incoming enemy.

After the smoke cleared, the Grublins were still running at them. Terrador knew that he would most likely die at this point, the extreme number of Grublins overwhelming, even for a guardian.

"It's been an honor, sir." A dragon behind Terrador said, as if he was reading his thoughts.

"Yes. It has." Terrador replied without turning around.

"Everyone, fire your elements!" Terrador yelled, the Grublins nearly upon them.

Then, a blinding light filled the air, and all fell silent...

* * *

**Author's notes: This chapter was short I just needed to get something out to you guys. Well WarFang is f***ed its really f***ed (Stars for the kids) and well I guess Flash is dead… WELL! no one liked him any way so hahaha no matter. ALSO! I would greatly appreciate it if I made it to 20 reviews before the story ended (Only like 4 to 6 chapters left). I just want to thank joelcoxriley for giving me advice and telling me to just write what I want to write instead of letting the fans decide (Fan count for my story: 7) Probably didn't need to say that, but ran out of things to discuss. Then I'm going to remember something like tomorrow and hit myself in the head for being an idiot…**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: Don't you love waking up at 2:00 in the morning with a the sudden urge to write your story? Well, I did, and I am as tired as HELL! But the story must be written because no one knows of my devilish plans but me. Ok, so, Flash is dead, Ignitus is at work, and the Grublins are owning the dragons…. Life is pretty good. Don't you think? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Terrador and his men stood there stunned as they watched the Grublins crumble into dust, leaving nothing of the once giant army.

"What the...?" One of the guards was trying to say, but couldn't find words.

"Are we dead?" Another asked.

"Of course not! If we were, why would we be standing here?" Another yelled back.

"Shhhhh!" Another hissed.

Terrador turned around and looked to his men. "Gather everything thats left of the Guard and meet me in the central courtyard."

The replies were quick and sharp 'yes sir's as the dragons took flight in search of survivors.

Terrador was left alone, wondering to himself how this could've happened. He had never, ever in all his years of service, seen such a phenomenon. "This was indeed strange. I must go find Cyril and Volteer and discuss this." Terrador said.

**P.O.V. Vexx**

Vexx was very weak and sore from his encounter with Flash, but that didn't stop him from trying to retrieve his buried siblings.

"Guys, I think I found them!" Ember yelled.

"Where!?" Vexx replied, along with a few of the others.

"Let me see." Frost said as he walked over to where Ember was.

Vexx was looking at Frost to see an indication that see saw his brother and sister there, but found none.

"Its not them, lets mov-" Before Frost could finish, he was interrupted by movement from the same spot he was looking in followed by a weak groan.

"Ancestors!" Frost yelled. "Everyone, dig them out!"

Everyone immediately got to work as they hurried to get them out. Once enough rubble was removed, they started pulling the first dragon out, but couldn't tell who it was because of all the dust.

"Who is it?" Vexx asked as he hobbled over to the body.

"It's Mark." Flame said as he was wiping some of the dirt and dust away from his face.

"How is he?" Vexx asked.

"Not good." Flame replied, worried after he saw the wounds on his body. "If he doesn't get help soon, he won't make it."

"Scorch! Go get some red gems! Fast!" Vexx yelled at him.

"Ok..." Scorch agreed, somewhat emotionless.

Vexx looked over at the rest of the group and saw Frost and Gaia pulling Spark out of the building.

"She's unconscious, but other than that, nothing too bad." Gaia said as they set her down of the sandstone road.

Vexx just nodded and looked back to Mark. "Hey, you awake?"

"Somewhat." Mark said, near lifeless.

"Hold on. Scorch will be back with gems soon." Vexx assured.

"There's no time, Vexx. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know." Mark warned, trying to focus all his strength into his voice.

"What do you mean?" Vexx asked, confused.

"Flash. It wasn't his fault. The Chronicler, he told me. Vexx, I need you to forgive him. And please, bring him back to the light." Mark said, starting to turn pale.

Vexx just sat there with his brother in his forelegs, unaware of everyone standing there, watching him.

"I-I... I D-Don-" Vexx couldn't finish, his eyes going wide as the realization of what was happening to his brother finally dawned on him.

"Vexx, it's ok. Remember, you still have Frost and Spark." Mark said as his eyelids started to droop. "One more thing."

"Anything..." Vexx said, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.

"Kick Lato's ass for me."

Vexx smiled and chuckled sadly. "Dont worry. I will."

"And tell Spyro I'm sorry." Mark added as he closed his eyes and passed on to be with the Ancestors.

"Mark?" Vexx asked. "Mark!" Vexx shouted as he shook his body. "Mark! Wake up man!"

"He's gone Vexx." Flame said in the background.

"No, he isn't! He is still alive!" Vexx insisted desperately.

Frost then realized what could happen to Vexx under emotional stress. "Vexx calm down."

"You calm down!" Vexx shouted as he turned to face him.

Everyone could see that Vexx's scales were turning darker.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Frost said sadly.

"What are you going to do, Frost? Are you going t-" Vexx was cut off when Frost hit him upside the head with the flat of his tail blade, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Frost whispered.

**P.O.V. Crystal**

Crystal was shivering from fright in one of Warfang's underground shelters. Everyone within this shelter was to stay there until the battle was over. What no one knew was that it was, and the dragons had won.

"I can't hear any fighting." A female dragon said.

"Does that mean we won?" A frightened male asked.

"No, the Grublins won. If we stay down here, we will never be found." Another male said in a serious tone.

"I'm leaving this underground hell. It's too hot and it's hard to breathe." Some dragon adult said.

"I'm with you." Said another.

Soon, almost everyone was getting ready to open the shelter doors, get back up to the surface and see what remained of their city. Crystal among them.

"Ok, push the doors open on three." A male said as he and five other dragons braced themselves against the door. "One. Two. Three!" With that, they all pushed.

Once the door was open, everyone had to cover their eyes for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the outside light

"Hey, look! They came out by themselves!" A voice said.

Once Crystal's vision was normal again she saw guards looking them over.

"At least they were smart enough to realize the fight was over." Another guard said.

Crystal decided not to stick around, as she needed to find someone. She walked away from the small building that held beneath it the giant door to the shelter, and started down the street that led to the infirmary. When she arrived, it was packed full of dragons and moles alike, all covered in wounds. Crystal felt a little nauseous from seeing all the blood on the floor, but she forced herself to walk past it. Crystal was looking at all of the fallen soldiers and civillians, but did not find the dragon she was looking for there. _At least he's alive. _She thought thankfully.

Crystal then moved on to the different rooms, poking her head in and out hoping to find him, but didn't. Disappointed, Crystal decided to come back another time. As she was approaching the doors, however, a group of about six dragons came barging through the doors with two dragons being carried.

"We need help!" A fire dragon announced.

"Right this way. Follow me." A female mole said as she led him down one of the many halls.

When Frost passed Crystal, he gave her a look as if he was telling her to wait here. She nodded her head in reply.

Crystal went to go wait on one of the cushions that were against the wall. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes before Frost came back out.

"What happened?" Crystal asked. Then she noticed that Frost had tears in his eyes.

"My brother died." He replied somberly.

Crystal recoiled in shock, looking him over and realizing he was very distraught by what happened, tears falling freely onto the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok. It's ok." Crystal said, putting one of her wings around him to try and comfort him.

Frost looked like he was trying his best not to cry, but was failing. "How can he be gone?" He asked quietly.

"Somethings are meant to be." Crystal replied softly.

"But he didn't deserve that! He deserved to grow up with a normal life, find someone he loves... settle down... have kids." Frost trailed off sadly. "Now he can't do any of that."

"Did he die angry... or happy?" Crystal asked in a comforting tone.

"Happy."

"Then thats what he would want you to be. He wouldnt want you to throw away your life because he isn't here to live one."

Frost just sighed, looking at her and forcing a smile, "Thank you," was all he said before he lightly kissed her on the cheek and walked back to check on his unconscious sister.

Crystal just stood there, stunned about what had just happened. _He actually just kissed me._ Crystal thought. Then a smile grew on her face. _He just kissed me!_ Crystal spun around and ran back to her house as fast as she could, thinking of ways to improve her status with Frost.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well this was interesting… Ok, I think the story should be over in the next three to five chapters. Or less. Also, I have a poll set up if you want a sequel. GO VOTE! Jeez, it only takes five seconds away from your life. Is it that much of a problem? Ok don't be afraid to review, favorite, or follow this story.**

**Btw, me and four other authors are going to be making a BIG story, like, a REALLY big project, but it will be uploaded by Dragon warriors. The group is Dragon warriors, Foowd, Alpha Kyogre, MonstaWolf, and me (Dragon-Uprising).**

**Until next time!**  
**CEYA!**

**(****_Editors note: Does anyone else think that Crystal was a bit... cold there? I mean, the guys brother just died and she is worried about trying to get in good with him. Seriously... anyway, good chapter. Emotional there in the middle. I enjoyed working on it. ~St33lStrif3)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes: Ok, so! I'm planning on this chapter being extremely short because I will be leaving for 2 weeks in the near future. Ok? Ok. Alright, so Warfang is safe, Mark is dead, Crystal has a crush, and The Covenant Supercarrier ****_The Shadow of Intent_**** sadly did not make it into Halo 4… Wait, wrong game… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Spyro was sitting alone in the most deserted part of Warfang, trying his best to control the darkness that was slowly building up inside of him.

"No, no, NO!" Spyro yelled as he saw his paw start to turn black. He drove it into the wall as hard as he could. "Ow! Ancestors, that hurt!"

_Oh Spyro… How far you have fallen, and all because of Cynder._

"Get out of my head! I don't want anything to do with you!" Spyro yelled at himself.

_Now, is that any way to treat a friend?_

"You are **_not_** my friend." Spyro replied softly, cradling his injured paw.

_Spyro, we need to speak face to face. This may hurt a bit._

"What are yo-" Before Spyro could finish, his head started pounding and he fainted.

When Spyro next woke, he saw a large pile of books in front of him. (And I do mean a lot!)

"What's he doing here!?" A voice yelled.

"Quiet! We will have none of that." Another scolded.

When Spyro turned to face the direction of the voice, he saw a white dragon with grey underbelly scales, and a blueish-grey Dragon. He realized that it was the Chronicler, but the Chronicler seemed different.

"Hello Spyro." Ignitus said in a pleasant voice.

Spyro just stood there in a state of total shock. His old mentor, who had died in The Belt of Fire, was standing right there. "I-I-Ignitus? Is that really you?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Spyro, it really is him. I mean, he has the same voice, same body build, but different color. Even if he isnt, he's close enough right?" The other Dragon said in a sarcastic tone.

Spyro turned in the direction of the other Dragon, an angry scowl on his face. "And who might you be?" Spyro demanded.

"Awww, is the little Purple Dragon mad?" He asked mockingly. "If you really must know, I'm Flash."

Spyro took a few seconds to realize what he said before he lunged, but he was swatted down by Ignitus.

"I taught you better than that!" Ignitus scolded.

"Apparently not." Flash retorted receiving a glare from Ignitus.

Spyro stood up to face the two. "Why am I here? Why is HE here?"

"You both are here because your souls are infested by darkness. It needs to leave. I am going to extract and destroy it." Ignitus explained.

"Good luck getting this so called 'darkness' out of me." Flash scoffed.

Ignitus smirked. "I don't need luck."

"Whatever."

"This may hurt… actually, scratch that. It will. A lot." Ignitus said.

But before either of the dragons could protest, they felt excruciating pain come from deep within both of them, like part of them was being ripped out.

The pain was unbearable. Spyro could feel himself losing consciousness (If it were possible to faint in a dream?) from the intense pain, but suddenly, it just... stopped.

They both got back to their feet, Spyro shaking his head to clear the stars out as Flash gripped his forehead with his two forepaws.

In front of Spyro and Flash were great big balls of dark matter.

"What are those!?" Flash exclaimed.

"The darkness in your soul." Ignitus answered.

Flash snarled, looking down. "He lied to me! When I get my paws on him, he will beg for death!"

"I think it is time both of you return home. Warfang will need leaders like you to defeat Lato."

"But Ignitus, Warfang wants us both dead." Spyro said.

"I AM dead." Flash muttered.

Before Spyro could even ask, Ignitus answered his question. "Just do what you would do in a time like this."

Before any more words were said, Spyro's world went black once more.

* * *

**Author's notes: Wait... FLASH DIDN'T DIE!? Aw, who cares… Well, I most likely wont be uploading for a very, VERY long time… I will be gone from civilization for 2 weeks… This chapter and the one before it will be uploaded after I get back.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**

_**(Editors note: Yay! Ignitus! Glad to have the old lug back. Now, I will put a poll on my profile. It asks one simple question: is this annoying yet? Seriously though, if my notes are boring/annoying/downright stupid, let me know. Please. ~St33lStrif3)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes: Well... I never really thought that I would have been writing at all during my vacation, but some time opened up at 12:45.a.m... Also I am very very short tempered right now due to my mom being crazy from a lot of alcohol. My little brother snoring above me (camper bunks) and the fact that the campsite I'm staying at has wifi, but I can't do anything with it... So enough of my problems I'm going back to check in on Lato this chapter so it will most likely me short. ENJOY!**

**Later: Sorry if this chapter and next chapter are a little bad. My editor has been very busy and hasn't been able to edit for the past 2 weeks. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Lato was sitting in a dimly lit room with his new 'servant' with him.

"Outrageous!" Lato shouted, "how did my army fail!"

Lato has been in a terrible mood ever since he learned of a big chunk of his army's defeat at WarFang.

"Walk with me." Lato demanded towards his new servant as he stood up and walked out of the room and into a hall.

"We need to make this place impenetrable. The dragons will most likely come for us and this underground base will be overrun if we don't do any modifications to the building."

"Have the Grublins build bombs and rig this place to blow. We will hide and wait for most of the dragon army to come inside before we blow it." The servant suggested.

Lato stopped walking for a moment to looked back at his new servant, "Not a bad idea, but we might not have enough time to make enough explosives."

"It was only an idea." It replied.

Lato and his servant turned a corner and continued down an even longer hallway. "We will need to think of something quick before we run out of time. They will most likely be upon us in four days." Lato said angrily.

"Not a lot of time..." The servant said grimly.

Lato and his servant walked into another room and sat down. They were both greeted by a Grublin that brought them some sort of roasted meat.

"I have an idea." Lato said with an evil smile.

"And what is it?"

"Do you still long for your past my servant?" Lato asked.

"No. The past I had was all a lie. My allegiance is to you, master." The servant responded seriously.

"Good. Now since no one yet knows you work for me you can go to WarFang and cripple the Guard there. If you get co premises you can retreat here."

"I like it. It will give me time to get revenge on the ones I once called friends." The servant said evilly as it stood up and started to walk out of the door.

"Eager to go I see." Lato said.

"I am."

"Good. Oh and Cynder."

"Yes?" Cynder said as she turned her head to look at Lato.

"Don't fail me."

"I won't, master." Cynder said as she walked out of the room thinking of plans to kill and destroy.

* * *

**Author's notes: I'm guessing chapter was between 300 to 400 words... Very very short. So Cynder is alive and she is EVIL! Also Cynder looks no different than she usually does. She isn't big and scary just her normal self before she was killed. Also! Vote on meh poll (Don't vote the answer is already decided). **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes: Sorry last chapter was short I didn't want that in any other chapter, and I needed to get it out of the way... ALSO Spyro wasn't all dramatic and happy that Ignitus was alive because Flash ruined the moment... Just needed to say that... Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Vexx woke with a start. He jolted his head from left to right to see where he was.

"Well it's about time you woke up." A male mole said.

Vexx jerked his head towards the voice. The mole did not look happy.

"Dragons and moles are dying and I'm in here watching your sorry unconscious body. You weren't even hit that hard."

Vexx was dumbfounded by the mole's hostility. "I... why... did..." Vexx couldn't form words due to his shock.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to try and save what lives I can." The mole said rudely as he left the room slamming the door.

"The heck?" Vexx said to himself, "what did I do wrong?"

Vexx stood up and started to walk to the door. When he opened the door he heard moans from injured patients, mourning over the loss of loved ones, and the shouts from doctors requesting more gems.

"Ancestors this place is a mess." Vexx said as he walked into the main room of the infirmary.

He saw dead or injured dragons and moles all over the place. The ground was covered in blood and was starting to make deep puddles in some places.

"Hey you!" A male voice yelled.

Vexx looked over to see a mole looking at him with his little paws pressed deep in a wound of a Electric Dragon.

"Help me put pressure on the wound so he doesn't bleed out before we get red gems to him."

"Yeah ok." Vexx said as he grew a bit sick from seeing fresh blood seep out of the dragon. Vexx walked over and pressed his paws as hard as he could over the wound which looked like to be near the heart.

The mole moved his hands away from the wound, and walked over to the front of the dragon. "How are you feeling?"

"C-Cold." The dragon replied in a soft voice.

"Keep pressure on that wound," The mole told Vexx, "I'm going to try and get gems."

"Will do." Vexx said as he focused all his strength into pushing on the older male's chest.

After about 1 minute of pushing, Vexx's strength started to waver a bit. "Hurry up," Vexx said to himself as he felt his muscles starting to cramp up.

"You would make a great soldier."

Vexx bolted his head up to see the dragon's eyes looking right at his.

"Most dragons your age would have walked away from me, but when that mole called you over you came." The dragon said in a gravelly voice.

"How did this happen to you?" Vexx asked trying to get off of the soldier topic.

The dragon moved his head back to his original position before he spoke, "Me and my squad were on the wall. We knew we were going to be attacked, but we never thought it would be that big," The dragon paused for a moment as if to think of what to say, "The wall was quickly overran so my friend and I flew off to try and protect some of the shelters. We encounter minor resistance from flying Grublins, but before we arrived at the nearest shelter we saw a group of dragons being surrounded by Grublins so we flew down to help them. As soon as I landed I was swarmed, but I think I managed to cut down 3 before I was stabbed next to my heart. After that I woke up here in a lot of pain."

Vexx just stood there for a second trying to process what had been said. "Wow." Was all Vexx said. He soon realized that his push was completely gone and there was no pressure on the wound. Vexx cursed silently and quickly put as much pressure as he could.

"Sorry it took so long."

Vexx moved his head to see the mole half running up with an arm full of red gems.

"Alright, stand back." The mole said.

Vexx stepped back and watched and the mole applied the gems to the dying dragon. Once all the gems were used up the hole in his chest was gone and the dragon was lying there with a content smile on his face.

"Thanks." The dragon said in a dry voice.

"Anytime." Vexx replied as he started to walk off.

"My name is Mandrik." Mandrik said after Vexx.

Vexx stopped and turned around, "Names Vexx. Maybe we will be seeing more of each other."

"Maybe." Mandrik said before he passed out from the past events of that day.

* * *

P.O.V. Spyro...

* * *

Spyro woke up the next morning with a new sense of freedom on his soul. He knew the darkness that threatened to kill him and everyone close or not close to him was gone.

"I've got to go find Flash," Spyro said as he stood up. Then he remembered that he was wanted dead in the Dragon Realms, "Ugh Ignitus what do I do?" Spyro asked as he looked up at the morning sky.

_Well better get walking_. Spyro thought.

He stuck to the alley ways and dark spots of the city as he moved around, occasionally having to dodge guards. Finally he arrived at the infirmary. _Well, where is he_? Spyro thought. _If a dead dragon was to suddenly rise from the dead in that place wouldn't someone scream_?

As if just on cue a feminine scream pierced the air followed by a yell of pain and a few curses.

Spyro chuckled to himself as he figured out that it was Flash that cursed loudly. _Only a matter of time before he runs out_. Spyro thought.

After about 2 minutes of isolated screaming and yelling Flash finally ran out of the building at full speed. He was running away from the spot Spyro was hiding in. Spyro started in a dead sprint from his dark corner, dodging dragons and moles alike as he raced after his partner in crime. Most dragons tried to use their elements to hit Spyro, but failed in the end. As for the moles they just ducked and ran.

After a while of running Spyro caught up to Flash, and dove for his hind legs. Spyro grabbed on and tackled him to the ground receiving a groan of pain from Flash.

"Stop moving." Spyro demanded.

"Spyro?" Flash said as he turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, now follow me." Spyro said as he let go of Flash's back legs and ran for an alley way.

Once inside of the narrow dark area he turned around to see Flash face to face with him.

"What do we do now?" Flash asked.

Spyro moved deeper into the alley and sat down facing Flash, "I don't know."

Flash also sat down facing Spyro, "Well, we could just go ask nicely right?"

"We are the one of the most wanted dragons dead in the entire Realms. Asking nicely will on result in on of the Guardians killing us."

"No I'm serious. I mean we used to be good guys right? So why don't we trap one of the Guardians in their room tonight and try to explain to him the situation."

Spyro thought on it for a bit, "Fine, but if we think of a better plan we use that."

"Fine with me." Flash said with a small grin.

Both of the dragons sat there awkwardly without any clue what to talk about.

"Sorry about Cynder." Flash said quietly.

Spyro turned his head a bit sharply to look at Flash, "It's ok. Even if you did turn evil that night, and kidnap my friend you weren't responsible for her death."

"I know, I just felt like I needed to say something. After all this time of her being gone I'm surprised you didn't try to bring her back to life." Flash commented.

"I did." Spyro said as he looked back to the ground.

"Was that the reason you became less good? Because it didn't work?" Flash asked.

"No. The darkness I got while fighting the Ape King Gaul in the Well of Souls got a stronger hold on me and was able to control my body whenever it wanted to. And just so happens because of that I killed the only friend I had left." Spyro said sadly.

"Oh."

"His name was Shadow. He tried to bring back Cynder for me, but it failed. He said it either didn't work because Cynder had no desire to go back, or because she was already summoned back."

"Do you think she was summoned back?"

"Knowing Cynder no. She most likely stayed with the Ancestors."

"But everyone knew that you two were in love with each other, but were too shy to admit it. By everyone I mean our group of friends. Well, your group of friends."

"You mean our old group of friends. If they see me again they will try to kill me." Spyro said glumly.

"Yeah." Flash said as he turned to face the wall and leaned back to recline his body.

* * *

**Author's notes: As of right now this story will be on hold until I figure out how to make this story end in a way for book 3 to start. Yes, that means there will be a book 3 for all you people out there that read my fic. So I was reading my first story (Rise of Legends), and my writing skills were so bad I nearly killed myself. I'm now very happy to see how much I have improved, and also happy that I have an awesome editor. Well, it turns out writing chapter very late at night or early in the morning is my new thing. **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes: I'm not sure if this chapter will be edited or not so don't hate if you find mistakes. I would like it if you checked out GoldenVolt and I's story called The Legend of Spyro: A New Life (If someone has same name for story I am sorry Goldy wanted that name). Sorry that this has taken awhile this story has gotten a little confusing lately and I needed to figure some stuff out. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"So, whos room are we hiding in?" Flash asked as him and Spyro flew into the room of a random dragon.

"Volteer's. I've told you this already," Spyro said quietly, "and keep your voice down."

"Yes, sir, mr. boss, sir." Flash said mockingly.

Spyro just shook his head and walked deeper into the room looking at everything that hung on the walls.

"What's this?" Flash said.

Spyro looked over in his direction to see Flash looking at a small glowing orb, "Something important. Don't touch it." Spyro hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry." Flash said a bit annoyed of his lack of power in their two dragon group.

"Come over here and stay in the shadows." Spyro said as he slowly walked over to the darkest part of the quite large room.

"If you haven't noticed," Flash whisper yelled, "I have pure white scales."

"I don't care get over here." Spyro said keeping his cool.

Flash reluctantly walked over and sat on his haunches and groaned irritatedly, "How long do we have to wait."

"We just got here." Spyro said.

After about a minute of waiting both of the dragons heard 1 set of footsteps walking in the hallway, "Is that him?" Flash asked a bit hopeful.

Spyro just stayed still and didn't answer. Both the dragons sighed when they heard the footsteps walk past the room, "Figures." Flash said.

"Don't worry he will be here soon." Spyro assured.

He did not come soon. After about an hour of waiting Spyro found himself alone for Flash had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Spyro felt himself drifting off into sleep, but he kept his priorities in check and shook himself awake.

A pair of footsteps started to get louder.

Spyro's heart jumped a bit, "Flash wake up."

Flash didn't move.

The steps stopped in front of the door.

"Flash." Spyro hissed as his eyes grep wide. _Why did he fall asleep._

The door started to open.

Spyro kicked Flash as hard as he could, but before hand closed his maw shut with his paw. Flash awoke and started to struggle, but Spyro help firm. Flash only stopped when he saw Volteer step in front of him and collapse on his cushion and closed his eyes.

Spyro slowly let go of Flash's maw and motioned for him to follow him.

"V-Volteer." Spyro said quietly.

Volteer cracked open one eye to look at who was talking to him. That one eyes soon into two wide eyes.

"Don't yell. We aren't here to harm you." Spyro plead.

Volteer stood up slowly, but still was in an alert stance, "Don't you know that you are wanted dead here? You need to leave and get away." Volteer said.

"We can't leave. Not yet." Spyro said.

"Why not?" Volteer asked.

"Because if we leave we can't kill Lato, which will allow him to get a bigger army so he can kill us all and leave the dragon race in death and destruction," Flash said rudely, "you're a Guardian I would think you would know what is happening."

"Excuse me!" Volteer exclaimed quietly, "I have full knowledge about what is going on, so you had better hold your tongue."

"Look we need to get out names cleared so we can get rid of Lato. It's the only way that we can raise a big enough army." Spyro said.

"Spyro, I wish I could help, but I can't." Volteer said a bit sad.

"What do you mean you can't help!" Flash exclaimed quietly.

"I just can't, I have no proof that you are not evil, and could very well be tricking us and leading us to our doom." Volteer said.

Spyro felt his heart sink, "So you can't help us?"

"I'm afraid not." Volteer said.

"Screw this! Why can't Ignitus openly help us instead of being his lazy assed self sitting around tell us fucking riddles!" Flash yelled.

"Flash! Keep your voice down." Spyro hissed quietly.

Volteer narrowed his eyes, "What about Ignitus?"

"You heard me. All he does his sit his lazy Chronicler ass down and does nothing to benefit our race." Flash said angrily.

"Ignitus is Chronicler." Volteer said in amazement.

"Yea he is. Hasn't he told you yet?" Flash said.

"Well, no." Volteer said sadly.

"Volteer, Ignitus took all the darkness from within us and destroyed it. We have full control over our actions." Spyro said.

Volteer face beamed, "That darkness that was resting in you is gone?" Volteer asked in disbelief.

"Forever." Spyro confirmed.

"And what about you?" Volteer asked Flash.

"Gone for good." Flash confirmed.

"This is wonderful, but how will we be able to persuade Terrador and Cyril?" Volteer asked himself.

"We could ask the lazy ass himself." Flash suggested.

"His name is Ignitus." Spyro said sternly.

"Sure." Flash said.

"I just dont' know. We need physical proof." Volteer said.

"Like I said ask the lazy ass." Flash said.

"Ignitus." Spyro corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Flash said.

"But how will we be able to get him to come?" Volteer questioned the two younger dragons.

"I have an idea." Flash said a bit darkly.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"I hope this works." Flash said.

Before Spyro could do anything else he was hit in the head by Flash's tail blade and was sent to the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but thats where I wanted it to end off at. I would appreciate reviews and pms from all you people. I really don't know what to say so.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes: Well, I'm not sure if anyone has watched the TV show Arrow, but I finished season one just now. Ok so I am planning on not including Spyro or Flash into this chapter. I really don't know what to say other than Call of Duty gets annoying.**

* * *

"Vexx."

"Guys, I'm going to be fine. I… I just need to be alone right now." Vexx said as he walked off.

It's only been a day after Mark has died, and no one has taken it lightly. Vexx has been the most troubled by this.

_I can't believe he's gone._ Vexx thought as he sat down on the edge of the west wall. Vexx has been lost in his life without his older brother there for him. Frost was never there much, it had always been him, Spark, and Mark.

Vexx looked out at the grassy plains in the distance and thought how beautiful the sun was when it was sitting.

"Vexx?"

Vexx turned around rather slowly, "Feldun? Felspar?"

"The one and only." Felspar said with a goofy grin.

"What are you doing up here all alone? I would think someone like you would be helping out." Feldun said as he sat down next to Vexx.

Vexx looked back towards the setting sun, "I came up here to think."

"What about?" Felspar said as he also sat down next to Vexx.

"I lost someone yesterday, and its been a bit tough." Vexx said as he tried to not remember how it happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Feldun said.

"Don't be. He knew what would happen if he fought." Vexx said.

"What was his name?" Feldun asked.

"Mark." Vexx answered.

"Earth dragon?" Felspar asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"The name sounds rough. Like a rock." Felspar said.

Vexx played with the name in his head for a while, but gave up after some time.

"I can see you want to be alone right now, we will be leaving." Feldun said as he stood up and motioned for his brother to do the same.

After the other two dragons were gone from the wall Vexx felt the need to express some anger, "I swear on my life, I will avenge you Mark." _Lato will pay._

* * *

P.O.V. Spark…..

* * *

Spark was surprised to hear that Scorch had moved on from her with a dragoness named, Gaia. She was more surprised when she didn't care much. _You think you love a guy. He just turns on you for someone else._

"Spark, don't you think we should talk to Vexx?" Frost asked as the two siblings walked down a deserted street in Warfang.

"No, he can handle himself." Spark replied.

"I guess you're right." Frost muttered.

"Have you seen Flame around?" Spark asked.

"Not since the battle." Frost replied.

"Oh." Spark said rather disappointed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You like him."

"Do not!"  
"Spark likes Flame, Spark likes Flame." Frost said annoyingly as he hopped around.

"I do not!" Spark yelled.

"Oh quit yelling I was just teasing you." Frost said as he laughed.

"I don't care. I don't like him." Spark said angrily.

"Sure you don't." Frost said receiving a death glare from Spark.

The two proceeded to walk in silence until Frost suggested that they watch the sunset from a wall. When they got on the wall, Spark wasn't sure what side it was, but it was facing the setting sun so it had to be west.

"It's beautiful." Spark said.

"Yeah." Frost agreed as he sat down on his haunches.

Spark was going to join him, but something caught her eye. She turned her head to look down near a couple of trees to see the outline of a dragon. _That's strange, _"Frost look."

Frost looked over to where Spark was pointing to and also saw the outline of a dragon.

"Lets go check it out." Frost said, then he jumped from the wall and started to fly over to the dragon with Spark close behind.

"Hey!" Frost shouted as he got closer to the dragon.

The dragon made no reply.

When the two landed they walked over to the dragon and found it lying on the ground with some scrapes and gashes covering it.

"Oh dear." Spark said, horrified.

Both of them first noticed that the dragon was a female and happened to be a shadow dragon.

Frost carefully turned over the dragon so her face was facing them, "Ancestors." Frost said in disbelief.

Spark froze with terror. The dragoness she was staring was none other than her long deceased friend, Cynder.

* * *

**Author's notes: BOOM! Ok so Cynder is back to do some damage. I hope she doesn't kill anyone too important. Well she can't help it either…. She is kinda insane… Well.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if this story seems a bit rushed at all. So we left off with the discovery of Cynder… If this chapter seems a bit unusual it's because I am under the influence of music. Well I hope you enjoy my friends.**

* * *

"Back so soon?"

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around to see a massive room filled with books. _The White Isle. Didn't I just leave here?_

"Spyro?"

Spyro turned his head to see Ignitus, "Ignitus. Flash and I, we can't do it. We don't have enough evidence to support our case, and we only have Volteer for support."

"I thought this would happen." Ignitus spoke sadly.

"Then why did you send us to do it?!" Spyro said confused.

"I just needed to be sure that you didn't need my help for this, but I guess you do need it. Spyro we are going back to Warfang together." Ignitus said in a firm voice.

"Even with you there how can we be sure that everyone else will not think that I made you with the power of darkness as an illusion so I can get close to you." Spyro said.

"We don't."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spyro said with a smile.

"See you soon Spyro."

Then Spyro blacked out. He woke up in Volteer's room, with Flash and Volteer looking at him.

"Did you talk to him?" Flash asked.

"I did." Spyro said as he stood up.

"Is he going to help?" Volteer asked.

"That I am."

Everyone turned around to see Ignitus standing there.

"Ignitus!" Volteer cried as he saw his friend.

"Ah, Volteer." Ignitus said as the two shared a hug.

"Ok, its nice that you two are having a friend moment and everything, but don't we need to try and defeat Lato." Flash said.

"He's right, we need to go speak with Terrador and Cyril, but unfortunately for us they are still on the other side of Warfang." Volteer stated.

"Then we walk there." Spyro spoke.

"What about the guards?" Flash asked.

"They wouldn't dare to hurt any of us. Not with me there." Volteer said.

"Let's go." Ignitus said.

Then the group of 4 walked out of the building that held Volteer's room and started walking to the Warfang council house.

On the way there they past many guards that just looked at them, but did not attack.

_I can't believe that they are just letting me go. _Spyro thought.

When they arrived at the Council Room's doors instead of knocking they barged right on through.

Everyone stopped debating and turned to look at them, many of them had eyes full of fear while others showed hate and anger.

"Terrador! We need to talk." Volteer boomed.

"Volteer what are you doing with the traitors!" Terrador yelled in anger. Then he noticed Ignitus standing there, "No, no no no, impossible. You died!"

"That I did, but I am now the new chronicler for the new age." Ignitus said.

"Ignitus." Cyril said in disbelief.

"Can't you see that this is all a trick!" A random fire dragon yelled, "They are trying to deceive us with the darkness!"

"This is no trick!" Volteer shot back.

"Why have you come then, filth!" The dragon shot back.

"We need your help." Spyro said.

"With what?" Cyril asked.

"Lato, the dragon that turned me against my friends and my race, he needs to die, but we can't do it alone. If we all band together we can defeat him before he has time to race another army." Flash said.

"I thought we defeated his army." A Ice dragon said.

"Only a portion of it. He has many tricks he has yet to play, but if we attack fast and swift before he has time to prepare we can beat him." Flash said.

"How can we trust you? you could just be deceiving us." Terrador said.

"There is nothing we can say that can make you trust us. You can only decide that for yourselves." Spyro spoke.

"What happens if Lato isn't defeated?" An electric dragon asked.

"Then we risk the extinction of our race." Spyro replied.

"Then it is decided, we will help." Terrador said.

* * *

P.O.V. Scorch…..

* * *

"What's going on?" Flame asked Scorch as they saw the city of Warfang in panic mode the next morning.

"I don't know, but the entire Guard has been ordered to meet at the temple inside the city. They are even requesting volunteers." Scorch said.

"We should go check it out." Gaia said.

"I agree." Ember said.

"No, we need to go find Vexx, Spark, and Frost. If we are going to help we need them too." Scorch said.

"Speaking of Vexx," Gaia said, "There he is now."

Scorch turned to look behind him to see Vexx running towards them, "Guys! Come quick."

"What's wrong?" Flame asked.

"Cynder." Was all Vexx said before he ran off towards the direction of the infirmary, occasionally dodging Guards or random citizens.

"Cynder is dead." Scorch said.

"Lets go check it out!" Flame announced before running off after Vexx.

When the group finally arrived at the infirmary they found Vexx waiting for them, "Come on. Follow me."

"Vexx, what do you mean by Cynder?" Scorch asked.

"She's alive, Scorch, she's alive." Vexx said with happiness in his voice.

"Vexx, she was buried she can't be alive." Scorch said as he walked beside Vexx with the rest of the group trailing.

"We all thought she was a fake, but then she told us how she ended up here." Vexx explained.

"How?" Scorch asked.

"Lato tried to resurrect her as an evil servant, so she just played along until she could escape, but she was caught and ended up in bad shape." Vexx said.

When the group arrived at the room they walked inside, and sure enough they found Cynder lying in bed with Frost and Spark near her.

"No way." Was all Scorch could muster.

* * *

P.O.V. Spyro…..

* * *

"Master Spyro, we will be ready to leave in about six-teen hours." A random Fire dragon that was apart of the Guard said.

"Good, Flash go alert the Guardians." Spyro said.

"Yes, sir." Flash said sarcastically causing Spyro to shake his head.

_I wonder what everyone will think if they see me again._ Spyro thought. _Will they accept me or will they hate me. I hope none of them died in the attack._

"This is quite an operation you have here, Spyro."

Spyro turned to see his old mentor Ignitus, "Yes it is."

"Do you doubt your troops?" Ignitus asked as he stood next to Spyro and looked out over all the dragons readying for the big assault.

"Not even in the slightest." Spyro replied.

"Good, an army is only as confident as their leader."

"I just hope it's enough." Spyro said.

"It will be young dragon, it will be enough." Ignitus said encouragingly.

* * *

**Author's notes: Boy, do I love the songs made by Two Steps From Hell. Well, it seems that a giant attack is being launched soon and yeah Cynder will have her fun.**

**Until next time!  
CEYA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's notes: GOOD NEWS! My editor can edit again, so say goodbye to dumb errors that I make! Well, I guess this is Cynder's time to shine. EVIL WILL RISE ONCE MORE!**

**Oh, and Flash does cuss twice, so just a little warning before hand.**

* * *

"How did you end up like this?" Vexx asked Cynder.

"Where is Spyro?" She countered, ignoring Vexx's question.

The other dragons looked around at each other as if silently asking who will break the news.

"Spyro..." Frost began, "He isn't the same. He was corrupted by darkness, and is an enemy of us, and of Warfang at large."

Cynder's eyes widened with shock, and tears began to form, "Wha-what do you mean?" She squeaked.

"Spyro is a wanted criminal that is to be killed on sight." Scorch said, walking into her field of vision.

Cynder just sat there speechless.

"Look, Cynder, everything will be just fine. Spyro, he just needs to figure some stuff out." Spark said in a comforting tone.

Cynder looked at her with teary eyes, "I want to be left alone."

"Cynde-" Vexx began.

"Now!" She said raising her voice.

Vexx just nodded and left the room followed by everyone else.

"I think we should go see what all the commotion was about before." Vexx said as the group left the infirmary.

"Sure, why not." Frost said.

"Ok I think they are meeting at the temple in the middle of the city." Flame said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vexx said, "Let's go on an adventure!"

**P.O.V. Cynder**

_I didn't think Spyro would turn evil._ Cynder thought, _I guess he did love me... Well, too late for him. My old life was just all lies. I was a fool to help bring down Malefor._ Cynder got up and went to a bin in the corner of the room. _The moles told me not to leave. But I have a mission so..._ Cynder snactched all the red gems from the bin and used them to seal her wounds.

"Time to cripple Warfang." Cynder said, her demeanor changing from mourning to evil. She then flew out of the window of the room.

**P.O.V. Spyro**

"Spyro!" Flash shouted, running towards Spyro.

"What?" Spyro yelled back, turning to look.

"We're fucked!" Flash said, skidding to a halt as he pointed in the direction of some familiar looking unarmored dragons that were walking into the makeshift camp.

"Is that Vexx?" Spyro asked, looking them over.

"Him, and the rest of the gang," Flash said, "If they see us..."

"They'll try and kill us." Spyro finished.

"Where's Mark?" Spyro asked himself.

Spyro heard Flash curse silently.

"I think he's dead."

"What?!" Spyro exclaimed.

"I might have killed him..." Flash said shaking his head, "Gah! Fuck Lato!"

Spyro just looked at the ground. It saddened him to think that Mark had died hating him, "We can't dwell on it."

"I know... We leave tomorrow." Flash said.

"Good."

"Should we try and hide from them?" Flash asked.

"No, we need to talk to them." Spyro said.

Flash gritted his teeth, and growled but nodded his head.

"We have a lot to apologize for." Spyro said sadly.

"Lets get this over with..." Flash said, shaking his head as he started to walk over to them

Spyro quickly followed behind him. _They're going to try and kill me_, Spyro thought sadly.

When Flash and Spyro were directly behind them, they stopped, "Um...H-Hey guys!" Spyro said hopefully.

The group of dragons turned around and faced their old friends with looks of shock... and anger.

* * *

**Author's notes: I would've made this longer, but I wanted to make it a bit of a cliffhanger. Also, I have football in a few min and I don't feel like writing after that. So how will everyone react? Will they forgive Spyro and Flash? Or will they kill them for their past crimes? FIND OUT NEXT YEAR! jk.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**

**(Editors note: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been able to do much. With going to college three days a week and working about thirty hours alongside it, I haven't really had time to work on my stories or on his. But Im back, and I will get to editing when I can. Also, keep an eye out. I'm going to be working on my stuff too. So that means Truth and Reconciliation, Redemption of Maugrim, and Pure at Heart should be updated within the next few months. Also, I have a new Shingeki no Kyojin story coming out soon, one I have yet to name. If you all could shoot me some ideas, I would be happy. Kay, thanks. PEACE!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't done anything in a while. With school already started, it has been a bit hard for me to do anything. I wouldn't expect me to post very much over the school year, but I will still post.**

**WHOA! THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG! Hahaha sorry. My editor's life got crazy for a bit. I guess mine did too. ENJOY!**

* * *

Spyro and Flash just stood there in awkward silence, waiting for their reactions. The only noise was the noise of dragons talking and the sound of clanking armor.

Flash saw Vexx and Frost look at each other then look back at him. _I'm screwed._ Flash thought as he slowly started to back away.

Before anyone could do anything, both Vexx and Frost lunged at Flash with the intent to kill.

"No!" Spyro yelled as he saw the two dragons barrel into Flash.

Spyro lunged into Frost and pulled him off of Flash, "Stop!" Spyro pleaded.

Frost continued to struggle underneath Spyro's weight, but wasn't making any progress on getting out.

Spyro could still hear Flash's agonized yells as his scales and flesh were torn by Vexx.

"Someone! Do SOMETHING!" Spyro shouted, rather annoyed, to the watching dragons.

Immediately, 3 large ice dragon ran over to Vexx and pried him off.

"Let go of me!" Vexx yelled as he thrashed in the dragons grip.

Spyro got off of Frost so the other two could restrain him next.

Spyro watched as two of his old friends were being dragged away to the brig.

"Ugh..."

Spyro turned to Flash and saw that his chest was bleeding heavily, but before he could say anything, a fire dragon put red crystals near Flash's wounds. They were quickly absorbed, closing off his wounds.

"Thanks." Flash groaned as he got up.

"Anytime, sir." The fire dragon said before he walked off.

"Sir?"

Spyro and Flash turned over to face their old friends.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"He called you sir. Why?" Scorch asked.

"Because we're their commanders for the time being." Flash said.

"Why?" Scorch asked again.

Flash just sighed, "We are going to go kill Lato, and destroy all evil, so we can live in peace. Yada yada yada, all that good stuff" Flash explained grumpily.

"...Is anyone else here confused?" Flame asked.

"Yes." The group answered.

Flash just face palmed himself, while Spyro sighed and looked at the ground.

"Weren't you both, you know... Evil?" Ember asked shyly.

"We were, but now were not. Okay? That alright with everyone?" Flash said slightly annoyed.

"So... you're good now?" Spark asked.

"Yes!" Spyro and Flash both shouted, causing some dragons to look at them.

"So, no more dark Spyro?" Flame asked.

Spyro just looked at the ground again, shaking his head. "The darkness inside me is gone. As well as Flash. I thought we just explained that."

"I'm the old me again." Flash said.

"Then this is great!" Scorch exclaimed.

"Wait. So you're just going to believe us just like that. No doubts or concerns?" Spyro asked.

"Why would we doubt you? If you say you're good, then you're good." Scorch replied happily.

"We should tell Cynder!" Gaia exclaimed happily.

That caused Spyro to falter, "What?"

"Cynder. She is alive." Spark said.

Spyro just stood there in total shock before yelling, "Where?!"

"Follow me." Flame said as he took off running.

Flash was going to follow them, but was cut off by Spark.

"What?" Flash asked.

"We need to talk," Spark said sternly, "Follow me."

_What does she want with me? I hope she's not mad at me_.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Flash asked as they started to walk into dorm building.

"To my room. Like I said, we need to talk." Spark replied with turning around.

_Yep, she's mad at me. I'm dead._

Once they arrived inside Spark's room, Spark shut the door and faced Flash.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" Flash asked, more than a bit nervous.

Spark moved closer to him and stopped right in front of his face, "Us." Then Spark kissed him lightly.

Flash backed up in surprise and fell onto his haunches, "Whoa! I just got my life back! I don't need kids in the picture!"

Spark's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no! I don't want kids yet! Its just... before you left with Vexx that one time, you kissed me. I thought you still loved me." Spark said sadly.

Flash sighed, "Of course I do."

Spark looked into his eyes, "Really?"

Flash then stood up and moved closer to her, "Yes." He said as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"We should go catch up with the others." Spark said, smiling at him.

"Yeah." Flash agreed, smiling back.

Then both the dragons left Spark's room and walked to the infirmary, tail entwined.

* * *

**Author's notes: …. Well….. that escalated quickly. This chapter was short because I am leaving somewhere for the weekend. I always can make up excuses for small chapters, where in reality it just means I'm lazy.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**

_**(Editors notes: Yeah, I know. I've taken way too damn long on this one. Sorry... weird thing is, I got this done in less than ten minutes. So... I guess I can't use college as an excuse. I'm just lazy. Like the the sorry sod who wrote this story.)**_

_**(PS: Just kidding. He's a good guy.)**_


End file.
